


Fun House Mirrors

by GoatBazaarofFics



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bishop is a dick, Dimension Travel, Donnie is trying his best, Drug Abuse, F/M, Hurt Leo, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Leo Needs a Hug, M/M, Mikey needs a hug, No Beta, Protective Raphael, tcest sort of. Does it count when they’re from different universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatBazaarofFics/pseuds/GoatBazaarofFics
Summary: To free Usagi Miyamoto from Big Mama’s grasp, the boys are tasked to go after a human named Bishop. The yokai hunter’s taste for young teens put Leo and Mikey in jeopardy.In an attempt to escape his clutches, Leo sends himself and his family to another time and place. But this world has its own set of turtles.
Relationships: Baron Draxum/Splinter (TMNT), Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT), Casey Jones/Raphael (TMNT), Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT), Donatello/Raphael (TMNT), Leonardo/Miyamoto Usagi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 56





	1. Just Like My Dads

The roaring crowds of the Battle Nexus always shot excitement and fear through Leonardo. The excitement from the shared drunkenness as warriors battered and bruised each other for glory. And yet, a spark of terror spread through as he recalled being in the arena with Master Splinter. Sure, he did put on a show of overconfidence and the illusion he was in control when he played Big Mama. He was hyper-aware if his plans hadn’t worked—well, he didn’t need to worry anymore. It worked out in the end. And like always, his ideas worked. 

Most of the time. 

His track record was better than most. 

Sort of. 

“Are you paying attention?” 

Leo ran right into Baron Draxum. He was too caught up in the past that he wasn’t paying attention to where he was walking or what his second father was saying. 

He flashed an easy grin. “Of course! Of course!” He waved his hand, dismissing Draxum. 

He scanned the room. He found grey, cracked walls. Pipes and pillars held the thousands of yokai above them. The cheers were muffled by the slabs of concrete surrounding them.

“But," he dragged the word out, "just in case I wasn’t paying attention, can you repeat yourself?” his grin grew.

Baron’s left eye twitched. His jaw was clenched and his hands were balled into fists. His claws threatened to break into the palms of his hands. 

He took in a hiss of a breath and pinched his nose and let it out. He faced Leo, hands held up. “Okay, I will say it again. We are here because I want you to watch the newest champion. He’s a skilled swordsman, such as yourself, however—

“Wait! Wait!” Leo cut him off, waving his hands wildly. “Did you just complimented my sword skills? I am so telling everyone!”

Baron groaned. “Will you focus?”

He saluted. “Focusing!” And he promptly pulled out his phone. He went to his contacts and scrolled through to find Mikey. 

“Barry told me I’m the best swordsman in the world! No! The universe!” Send. 

A checkmark appeared and Mikey’s profile picture dropped down under the text bubble. 

“Are we still on for our Batman marathon btw? Please make bat-shaped pizza bites! And don’t let Raphie near them!” Saying what he typed out loud. “And send!” 

He glanced at Baron. “Raph doesn’t even like Batman, so he’s totally not getting my bat-pizzas. He has shitty taste in superheroes. He actually likes Green Lantern—the white one. Not the cool ex-marine from the cartoons. Hey, you want to join me and Mike? It’ll just be the three of us. Dad’s taking Donnie to a boring science thingy and Raph’s out with Casey.” 

Baron didn’t answer. Instead, all he got for his trouble was insults. “You are not the best swordsman in the world, let alone the universe. You’re not even the best in the stadium.” 

Leo grinned at his phone. Mikey hearted the top text and sent an adorable unicorn. He looked up at his second father, slipping his phone back in his pouch before his brother replied. “Oh? And this new champion is better? Just to remind you, I’m also the Battle Nexus Champion.” 

“He is. It is why I brought you here, so you can maybe pick up a few of his techniques.” He motioned his hand and moved toward the gap in between the stands. 

Leo shrugged and followed Baron to the edge of the unattended balcony. The thunderous crowd grew louder and the wind nipped at his skin. He shivered, wishing for a jacket. Oh, why did he have to be a cold-blooded animal?

He was going to whine at Draxum for his choice of animal when movement on the ground caught his eye. 

He leaned over the edge and watched in amazement. 

A small rabbit yokai danced around a giant five-headed dragon—he knew dragons were real—but other than it was a rabbit, he couldn’t see any of the amazing sword skills Draxum was talking about. The rabbit was at least nimble and fast. He dodged the five heads with grace. The rabbit was almost as awesome as him. 

  
He looked to the large screen to get a better view of the rabbit and...

Oh no...

Oh...

He’s hot. 

The flying cameramen focused on the rabbit, a close up to his face. the yokai was his age, his face youthful and round. His smirk oozed confidence and hidden flirtation. But it was his eyes, his strikingly blue eyes, that held his true nature. Cold and calculated. They screamed bad boy under the soft-white fur. 

Leo had a soft spot for bad boys. 

His mind shifted from reality, missing the rabbit jumping up and slicing off one of the five heads. He saw only the mysterious champ at the end of an aisle in a black suit. Raphie and Mikey were crying. Donnie was texting on his phone, ignoring everyone Casey was holding pops as he sobbed into her arms. April donned a priest outfit. And he was wearing a sexy wedding dress made of fine silk and delicate lace, with matching gloves. 

And escorting him was Draxum. Who was laughing? 

Leo shook his head and stared up at his second father, glaring at him. “What’s so funny?”

“That is the same look I had when I first saw Lou.” He said, smirking. But his good-natured smile shifted into a frown. “You are not paying attention to the fight!” 

“How can I pay attention to the fight when I’m planning our future wedding,” he whined. “He’s perfect! I’m setting the date right now.” 

He pulled his phone back out. He flipped through his apps before reaching his calendar. He knew he couldn't pick a date in September. They haven't met yet! But maybe next month would work. He tapped to October and eyed Halloween. 

But the wedding date disappeared before his eyes. Draxum swiped his phone away before he could react. 

“Hey!” 

“I did not drag you here so you can make plans to marry him, you idiot.” He groaned and rubbed his temples. “He is an elite warrior, one you can learn from.”

“Wouldn’t it be better if I don’t know, met him? How can I learn just by watching him, Barry?” 

They glanced out to the arena and saw the champion sitting on the now very dead, but real, dragon. There was a dark shadow over his features that sent a shiver down Leo’s spine. 

“You cannot just meet with Usagi Miyamoto. While he is not held in captivity like Lou was when he was champion, he still under Big Mama’s control. He is a slave.”

“So I just need to free him like you freed dad! Then we can adopt four babies and raise them to be badasses like Dad raised us! Perfect plan, Leo!” He lifted Barry’s hand and high-fived him. 

Draxum’s face twisted into one of agony. “Remember, he is your son, you love your sons equally. He’s just an idiot like Lou.”

“Ha-ah! I told my bros I’m most like Dad.” He hit Draxum’s arm playfully. “Anyway, you want to watch Batman with me and Mikey?” 

Draxum looked over his shoulder back in the arena before forcing a smile. “Yes, let’s watch this Man-Bat creature you seem fond of.” 

~~

“And you sure this is a smart idea?” 

Two days had gone by since Leo saw Usagi in the Battle Nexus and convincing his brothers that they needed to free the rabbit from Big Mama was hard. well, actually it was just hard to convince Raph and Donnie. Mikey, like the great little brother, was on his side. 

“But guys! He’s like Dad! Trapped by that evil spider! We have to help him.” 

And one look from Mikey’s round, puppy eyes forced their older brothers to relent. Raph, out of the three of them, couldn’t say no to the box-turtle. Donnie was easy to break after the snapper relented. 

Not that breaking Donnie didn’t stop him from whining.

The elevator came to a halt and dinned. the doors slid open and Leo strolled out, twisting around to walk backward. “Bro, bro, when have I ever led us astray? Raph, don’t answer that.” 

The snapper held his hands up. 

“No comment, no comment what’s so ever.” His eyes narrowed. “The maze?”

“That was months ago! God, can’t you guys get over yourselves?” He turned forward, throwing his head held high. 

Mikey jumped up and wrapped around his neck. “Don’t worry, Leo, I’m with you!” he chirped. 

He patted the boxer’s head, and his mood lifted. “I’m glad someone always does.” 

While he and Donnie were the same age, the soft-shell was older by seven months. His twin was more mature than him. He knew that. It wasn't like Donnie didn't love to tell him. He loved his twin—they weren’t technically twins—and they hung out naturally, he always felt it was him and Mikey against the world. And since their world consisted of a small number of people, it was mostly against their boring big brothers. He prided himself in knowing he was Mikey’s fun big brother. 

“I’m with you too, Leo, but we’ve been burned before,” Raph whispered low, his eyes darted around the hallway. “I get this kid’s in a bad situation, but we’re talking about Big Mama. We can’t outplay her.”

“I’ve outplayed her, Raph.” He argued. “Listen, listen. It’s not that he’s in a bad situation, it’s the fact he’s going to be my future husband and I can’t marry him if he’s a slave, tethered to Big Mama.”

Donnie raised a finger and jabbed it against Raph’s chest. “told you.’

Raph slapped his hand away and ignored the taunt. “Leo, it’s sweet you got your first crush and all, but why did it have to be difficult?”

“Because not only am I exactly like Lou Jitsu, I also take after our second dad.” He put his hand, his eyes closed. “He too found love at the Battle Nexus.”

“I don’t think what Barry did to Dad counts as finding love, Leo.” The snapper argued. “I think it falls under kidnapping and torture.”

“But they love each other now,” Mikey argued. 

“They tolerate each other for our sake, a bit of a difference.” Donnie countered. 

“Hey, can you guys shut up about our dads? This’s about me.” 

He turned the corner, more focused on his brothers than what was ahead of him, and nearly collided with someone leaning against the wall. 

He came to a screeching halt. behind him, Donnie smacked into Raph and Raph flailed around, dragging Mikey down. the three fell with a bang but left him standing. 

Before him was Usagi Miyamoto munching on a green veggie wrap. He bit down with a loud crunch. Leo’s eyes traveled up and down the yokai of his affection. He wore a baggy blue hoodie and black harem pants. White wrappings pinned down the ankles. A blank matching tank was exposed under the jacket. In bold white letters, the words WHAT’S UP, DOC? were splayed across his chest. His swords hung from his left hip. His ears were pulled together into what resembled a ponytail. 

Leo swallowed down his nerves and flashed a wide grin. “Hello! I’m Leonardo Hamato, my friends call me Leo or Leon Neon,” he winked playfully. He motioned behind him. “And these clumsy turtles are my brothers.”

Mikey leaned against him and gripped his shoulder. “I’m Mikey! Leo’s hype-man! He’s the best skater ever and once held the world championship built!” 

He motioned dramatically with his hands. Leo crossed his arms and chuckled.

The rabbit raised a brow, continued to munch on his wrap. “You’re the turtles Big Mama is waiting for?”

“Yes, yes, we are.” 

He finished his wrap in a bite and spun around. “Come with me.” He looked over his shoulder and flashed them an easy smile. “You must be a skilled warrior to wield dual katanas.” 

The complement made him stumbled, and his confidence falter. He wasn’t used to niceness, particularly from strangers. Mikey ran up to his side. He stood on his toes and cupped his hand to Leo's head. 

“You got this bro!” He giggled, covering his mouth. 

Leo winked at the boxer. Mikey was always the best hype-man. He swaggered by Usagi, puffing out his chest. "I'm quite good." He 

Big Mama sat at her desk, resting her chin on her hands. Her smile was warm, but the two knew it was for show. 

Mikey was just happy to see she was in her human form. At least she was for now. 

Leo dropped down in the seat in front of her, resting his feet on the desk. Mikey dragged a wooden chair over. he spun it around before sitting on it backward. He leaned forward. 

“Hiya, Big Mama!” He flashed a warm smile. 

“Big Mama, long time, no see. How’s my favorite Dad’s ex-girlfriend?” Leo asked. 

She tilted her head, her grin twitched. “Why isn’t my little-bittle blue turtle.” She stood and waved her hand. “Oh funny one, can you please close the door?” 

Donnie pushed the double doors. The force created an echoing slam. Big Mama twitched more. She cleared her throat and moved around the desk. She pushed his feet off as she walked by. 

Leo turned to follow her movements. She strolled over to Usagi and put an arm around him. The rabbit cringed violently at the touch and tried pushing her back, but her grip was firm. The slider frowned. the air shifted around in seconds and the seriousness of the situation hit him harder than a freight train would. 

His eyes slid over to Raph and gave his elder brother a short nod. Raph nodded back, seeing Usagi’s reaction. Donnie nodded as well. 

Now all his brothers were on board. 

“Funny-bunny Usagi,” she cooed. “I have wonderful news! These pesky turtles are here to fire you from my services.”

Usagi’s discomfort gave way to shock. His mouth fell open and there several moments before he could speak. “Really?” That was what he could muster. He spoke the word in a childish tone that he didn’t have before. 

“That’s right,” Donnie strolled in front of the two. His arms were crossed as he glared down at Mama. Leo was hit once more with a revelation. This time, because his genius brother had a massive growth spurt in the short few months since they saw Big Mama. Raph had too, but Donnie was inching closer and closer to the snapper. 

“But I know there's going to be a catch because there’s always a catch.”

“Oh, oh, sweet Donatello, your genius knows no bounds. You are correct.” She let go of Usagi, and Raph pulled the rabbit back. The action was subtle enough for her not to notice. “I do need something from you. It's nothing you talented boys couldn’t handle.”

Mikey shot out of his chair and saluted. “We’ll do it!” 

“Oh! Splendid!” She began. 

Leo got to his feet and waved his hands. “No, no, we need details first. What’s the job. And don’t play us.”

“I could never get anything past you, little blue.”

“And stop calling me Blue. Only my dad can call me blue," he snapped, pointing at her. “The job, Big Mama. I want to get this done and over with." 

She clasped her hands together. “Oh, it’s a simple little job. Really. I need you to go after a human who hunts Yokai.” She was stalling. “He’s quite the dangerous man. Intelligent, but dangerous. funny-bunny knows him quite well, don't you?" 

Usagi made a hissing noise. “No,” he breathed out. It was barely audible, but the quietness in the room drew attention on him. 

Leo’s heartbeat became faster. What was Big Mama planning? Who was this hunter? Did Usagi know him?

Donnie asked his thoughts out loud. “You care to elaborate on the details, like a name? How dangerous is he? It sounds like he—or she, is rather well known.” 

The spider’s grin turned sadistic. “Oh, nothing passes you, my little turtle-dove. The hunter is John Bishop.” 

Usagi pulled away from her and shoved her back. “You can’t send them after Bishop!” He pointed at Mikey. “He’s just a kid! Look at him!” 

Mikey ducked his head in his shell for a second, hating being called out. But him angry too. He jumped out of his seat and put his hands on his hips, glaring up at the rabbit yokai. “Hey! I’m not a kid! I had my thirteenth birthday last month!” 

“No, you don’t understand—

Magic swirled around Big Mama and gone was the pretty hotel manager and in her place was the black widow. She spat out the web and covered Usagi’s mouth, knocking him over. 

“That wasn’t called for!” Raph shouted and rushed to Usagi’s side. He bent over and reached for the webbing, and stopped. If he wasn’t careful, it would pull out the rabbit’s fur. He scratched his head before slowly picking at the webbing. “Sorry,” he hissed out as Usagi winced. The rabbit’s eyes were wide and watered every second the webbing covered his mouth. 

Leo slid in between Mama and Donnie, shoving a finger in her face. “We’re going after Bishop and you’re releasing Usagi. Nothing else. No back deals. No added stipulations. we bring you your hunter, Usagi goes free.” 

“Deal.” She said, grinning wider. She crawled over to her desk and opened a drawer. She tossed something at Donnie. He fumbled but caught it. 

“A USB?” He asked. 

“It has the location of Bishop’s three hideouts and his technology. He utilizes science and mysticism much like Baron Draxum.” With another swirl of magic, she returned to her human form. She plopped down in her chair. She flashed them another final smile. “Oh, Raphael, leave funny bunny. I’ll get that nasty webbing off of him. Don’t worry your pretty little head.” 

Raph’s eyes flickered between Big Mama and Usagi. He let out a short breath. “We’ll get you free. That’s a Mad Dogs’ promise.” He helped the rabbit to stand. 

Leo grabbed his hand. The rabbit’s entire body twitched under the contact but didn’t pull away. “We won’t let you experience what our dad went through.” 

He stepped back and followed Donnie to the door. Mikey scampered after them, the last to leave her office. The four they short a final glare at Big Mama before bleeding into the shadows. 


	2. Big Brother Instinct

Raph looked over the edge of an apartment complex down at another. The two were both in disarray. Both were made of browning red bricks. They were peppered with broken windows and boarded up doors. The one they stood on was in worse shape, but that didn’t stop the homeless or drug addicts from sneaking into the dilapidated complex. Back when he was leader, he wouldn’t take his brothers to this part of Bronx. Especially Mikey. But he ain’t the leader anymore. Leo was dead set on this mission.

But he still had the big brother instincts. And his instincts were screaming at him something was wrong. Horribly wrong. He eyed the smaller apartment complex next to them with trepidation. According to the USB Big Mama gave them, this was one of Bishop’s hideouts. It made him nervous Bishop was confident enough to set up shop in the hood and not worry about being bothered. Surely the dude didn’t want anyone finding what he hunts? Right?   
His anxiety was clawing at his insides. 

  
“Hey, Don,” he hissed, trying to keep his voice down. 

He peeled his eyes away from the building and turned toward his purple-clad brother. 

Donnie was typing away at his wristband, while their baby bros were sitting on the concrete losing their patience. When they arrived at the site, the soft-shell decided to hack into Bishop’s security system. And it was stalling their progress on freeing Usagi from Big Mama. 

But a part of Raph was grateful for the snag. The longer he waited, the longer he felt dread.

“Don,” he whispered, louder to pull the genius away from his armband. “What’s taking so long with the security cameras and floor plans?”

Donnie let out a huff of frustration. “This Bishop guy’s smarter than I thought he would be. He’s a tech wizard, according to Big Mama’s files. And I mean that in the literal sense. He’s a technopath. Can communicate with technology and control them.”

“How does that affect us?” Leo’s voice sent a shock through Raph. 

Raph jumped and fell forward. Donnie stepped aside instead of catching him. He rolled over onto and glared up at his baby brothers. Leo and Mikey were both snickering at his misfortune. Why out of all of them, did Michelangelo have to choose Leo to be his role model? 

“Ultimately, it doesn’t. It just means we should expect advanced weaponry, possibly powered by Yokai mysticism. I am worried though he could connect with my tech, with my Hamato Ninpō, I should be fine. The issue I’m running into is the encryption on his programs are top-notch. I would be impressed if it weren’t for the fact I’m better.” 

“Then,” Leo dragged the word, “what’s taking so long?” 

“Because,” Donnie mimicked his tone, “ I have to get through firewalls and he has plenty. Makes sense. In a neighborhood like this, if he didn’t have tight security, he would get a visit from the local STD-ridden-crack head.”

“What’s STD mean?” Mikey asked innocently. 

Raph shot to his feet and pushed Mikey back. “Never you mind,” shooting daggers at Donnie. Through gritted teeth, “what did I tell you? Don’t talk like that. I haven’t given him the talk yet.” 

Despite their own age gap, he and Donnie learned about sex at the same time. Master Splinter botched the talk in such a horrific manner that left the rat traumatized. That left them to tell their younger brothers. And after Donnie’s genius idea of forcing Leo to watch turtles mating, it was up to him to explain everything to Mikey. 

The soft-shell rolled his eyes. “Do you guys mind? I’m working here.” 

Leo let out a groan. “Come on, we should just head in and snoop inside. You saw how Big Mama treats Usagi. I know, I know, I picked this mission up for arguably shallow reasons.” He rolled his eyes by the unimpressed looks he received from his two older brothers. “Fine, very shallow reasons, but now we know she’s treating him like Dad. We can’t let her do that.” 

“I think a couple seconds in a delay will not get Usagi killed.” Donnie countered. “Besides, I almost got it.” 

“Don, you think you can look up Bishop?” Raph asked suddenly. he cast a wary glance at the apartment again. “I just find it odd his hideouts are in dangerous hoods. I mean, come on? A condemned projects buildin’ in da Bronx. An abandoned hotel in East Harlem? These ain’t safe places to roll in.” 

Donnie tapped away at his band as his robotic arms from his artificial shell sprung out, holding his phone. After a few seconds, he turned the screen toward Raph. Leo leaned in, visibly annoyed he wasn’t being addressed.

“What’s this?” The slider asked. 

“That, my brother, is John A. Bishop and his criminal record,” Donnie answered. 

The man on the screen sent a shiver down Raph’s spine. His black hair was slicked back into a dramatic widow’s peak. His skin was sickly pale, making him the perfect image of a vampire from old b-horror movies. His sharp cheekbones framed his sunken-in eyes. The black orbs bore into Raph. 

His big brother instincts were screaming at him to not do this mission and find another way to get the rabbit out of Big Mama’s claws. 

Or take control of the team and order Leo and Mikey home. His eyes flickered down to the youngest. The words were on his tongue when Leo interrupted his thoughts. 

“What was he in for?”

Donnie took the phone back. “Intoxication and indecent exposure.” His face twisted into disgust. “Oh god, he got piss drunk and flashed an eleven-year-old. So, we’re dealing with a pervert. That’s great.” he put his phone away and refocused on his armband. “Ah-ha! Got the floor plans and the layout of the cameras. I’ll send the plans to you all in....one...second...and done!” 

Leo pulled his out and smiled. “Great, Dee, you’re a genius! Right, the plan—

“Is we go home.” Raph cut in. Hearing he flashed a kid was enough for him to take over. He tried and mostly succeeded in not stepping on Leo’s toes. But he couldn’t ignore his big bro instincts. 

Leo waved his hands back and forth. “Wow, wow, we’re not going home, Raph.” He jabbed his finger against Raph’s chest. “Listen, I’m the leader of the team. I get it, big guy. You’re the oldest, and I respect that, but you can’t just give orders like that. You’re not respecting me.” 

Raph rubbed his temples, breathing in-and-out. Master Splinter told him from an early age he needed to watch himself. He was bigger than his brothers, Mikey especially. But the urge to hit them—Leo especially—was sometimes strong. But he just needed to be calm. Breathe in-and-out. e

“I do respect you, Leo, but I got a bad feeling about this Bishop guy. About this whole thing. I understand you have a crush on Usagi, but maybe we can do something else.”

“And I explained that my crush doesn’t matter anymore. Yeah, I think he’s cute, but Big Mama abusing Usagi like she abused Dad. You saw how she treated him.” He hit his palm with his other hand. “And we already promised we’d get him free.” 

“Yeah, but he was pretty adamant about us not going after Bishop. And I think his stunt with the kid has something to do with it,” Donnie countered. Raph was so happy to have him on his side. 

The slider crosse his arms over his chest; his entire body rolling with his eyes as he did so. “Okay, so he might flash us his dick. Whoopi-do. We all have one.” 

“Why would he do that?” Mikey asked, pulling their attention. “I don’t want to see his, you know.” He pointed downward. 

“And he probably won’t flash us, because we’re going to be busy kicking his ass.” Leo was so dismissive. It got Raph’s nerBig Guy, we’ve fought worse, we got this. Don’t worry.” Leo threw an arm around his neck and pulled him down. “Trust me.”

Raph’s instincts died. “I do trust you.” He hugged his younger brother with one arm. “Alright, so what’s the plan, bro?” His smile was forced. his eyes flickered to Donnie. The purple-clad turtle gave him a scowl. 

Leo squeezed him back before slipping away. He returned to his phone. “According to what Donnie sent me—genius work, Dee—the lower levels of the apartment complex have cameras, but don’t have the same wiring and connections as the top floors and the basement.” 

He hummed and rubbed his chin. “Okay, Donnie, Raph, you guts take the fifth and sixth floors. Mikey, you’re with me. We’re going to investigate the third and fourth floors. We’ll meet up at the staircase.” He flipped his phone and pointed to the one he talked about. “We’’ go to the basement together. Each apartment could have clues about Bishop, maybe we can get info on his whereabouts if he isn’t at this hideout.” 

Raph didn’t like the idea of them splitting up. He bit back his concerns and didn’t object to the two youngest teaming up while they hunted for Bishop. 

“Yay!”

Mikey had no reservations. He leaned against Leo and hugged him around the middle. “We haven’t teamed up in months! It’s always you and Donnie, or you and Raph.” 

Leo chuckled and patted Mikey’s head. “Exactly why we’re switching it up, buddy. We gotta keep this team fresh. Text me when you guys are done.” 

He drew one of his katanas and tossed it toward the neighboring complex. With a loud snap, he and Mikey were in the air. He grabbed his sword and the two landed on the fire-escape. Raph’s heart fluttered at the sight. He kept a watchful eye as the two climbed through a window on the third floor. 

“Come on.” 

Donnie activated his jet pack and flew to the fire-escape three floors above their younger brothers. Raph let out a sigh and stepped back. He leaped after the soft-shell and landed next to him. 

The genius-turtle made a clean cut of the glass with a bright laser. He pulled the circle out of the hole and laid it gently on the metal platform. Raph peered through the hole. There was no way he could fit in there. 

Donnie tapped his shoulder and flashed a rather genuine smile. 

“I’ll sneak in and open the window from the inside, big guy.”

Raph returned the grin as Donnie slipped in. He pushed open the window and stepped back to give the snapper room. 

“I turned off the security system and the cameras. We shouldn’t encounter any alarms.” His voice was still a low whisper. “But we should still be quiet. Like I said, Bishop’s some sort of technopath and a technological genius.” 

He pulled his brother close in a one-arm hug. “But we got a much smarter technological genius on our team and a Hamato warrior.”

Donnie pushed back, chuckling. “I know.” A flashlight popped out of his shell and over his shoulder. He scanned the hall. 

The interior was a decaying times capsule of the seventies. the gold-green wallpaper was peeling. The mossy-colored carpet was stained and lost the plush luster it once had. And the brown paint coating the wooden doorways were chipping away to reveal ash. 

Donnie bent over one of the stains. With his wrist band, a red light scanned over the brown spot on the floor. From where Raph stood, it looked like split coffee. The tension that washed over the soft-shell told a different story. 

“looks like dried blood.” He looked over his shoulder as he stood. “You want the left side or right?” 

Raph’s nerves twisted again with anxiety. He rather they just look together, but maybe this was the quickest option? 

Without answering, he opened the door on his right. He pushed open and stepped into the apartment. He dug out his phone and turned on the flashlight mode. He scanned the walls for a light switch and flipped it on. 

The apartment was a studio. It was in the same decaying state as the hallway outside. There was nothing in the room, save from a twin-size bed and camera facing the bed on a tripod. The sheets were stained with what he hoped wasn’t blood. And ropes were tied to the banisters. 

He quickly turned the light off, not daring to venture further into the room. “Donnie, you see anything.” 

He turned around to face his brother. The soft-shells shoulders were stiff. Tension radiated off of him. “Other than a bed and camera? No.” 

Donnie turned around. “I’m going to text Mikey. You know, to see if they’re okay. You know? Yeah,” The words flew out of his mouth. 

“Yeah,” Raph repeated. “What do you think the cameras for?” 

He glanced up from his phone. There wasn’t a hint of sarcasm on his face or tone. “Do you want to say what we’re both thinking out loud?”

Raph dragged his hand over his face. “We should go. Come back later.” Without Leo and Mikey and bring with their dads instead, but he kept that last part to himself. 

“I’m keeping tabs on them.” He held his phone up. “Mike just texted me they’re seeing the same thing. We’ll just go through the rooms quickly and meet with them sooner.” 

“Yeah,” he said again and moved to the next apartment. 

The set up was the same. A bed and across of it was a tripod. Not every room had a camera and not all the cameras could record. Raph didn’t know anything about photography, but he did know the cameras Bishop had set up were expensive. There were no signs of anyone living in the apartments, but there signs of struggle. Dark stains marred the tan sheets and the dingy carpets. 

He has finally reached the last apartment on the floor. After this, he was taking Donnie and heading the fourth or third floors to find Leo and Mikey. He doubted the fifth floor would be any different. 

His hand hovered over the doorknob when Donnie’s voice pulled his attention. 

“Wow! Raph, check this out.” 

he spun and followed the soft shell to the apartment across from him. He was used to the grimy, seventies decor and style, the modern change threw him off. Instead of just a messy bed and a camera, this apartment had a sleek computer and three monitors set up. The pea-green wallpaper was replaced with *metal* of all things. There was a gray box on the wall. 

Donnie wandered into the apartment and eyed the wall. 

“What is it?” He asked, joining the softshell. 

He didn’t get a verbal response. He went to the box and unlatched the lid. It fell down, revealing a series of buttons. After several seconds of studying them, he pushed a blue button. 

The wall opened up and the door dropped down like a secret bed. There wasn’t a mattress and pillows, but instead were weapons and traps. The netting, tranquilizers, pepper spray, and revolvers weren’t shocking. Bishop was a hunter. What he didn’t expect was a gun that resembled a sci-fi prop. It was in the shape of a small gun that was stretched out. On top was a swirl of pink mystic energy. 

It caught Donnie’s eye too. He picked it up and dropped his goggles. “Oh, this’s magical.” 

“Well, I knew that by looking at it. Looks like something a yokai would use. what does it do?” Raph questioned. 

“According to the document on Big Mama’s flash drive,” he began, putting the gun back down, “Bishop uses the teleportation orbs that Yokai use. It’s how he gets in-and-out of the Hidden City.” 

“Makes sense.” He pointed over his shoulder. “I got one more apartment. Let’s look around and find our brothers. I want to get the fuck out of here.” 

“Oh, ho-ho, you don’t cuss unless you’re nervous.” Donnie teased. 

“I am nervous.” He turned on his heel and headed to the other apartment. “I hate this place. It gives me the willies. And Bishop freaks me out. I don’t know what it is, but his picture’s unsettling.” 

He pushed open the door and strode in. He flipped the light on, now expecting it to be, and stopped dead in his tracks. 

The apartment was different from the others too. The walls were covered in photos. Hundreds of them were on display for a private gallery. Up against the right side wall, was a dresser. On it was a white object and frame, but Raph didn’t focus on it. 

He wandered to the nearest set of photos and his mind went blank. He didn’t know what he was staring at. Without thinking, he pulled one down. He blinked repeatedly. 

In the photo, was a young girl. She was a yokai, a salamander-type to be exact. He knew she was a girl because she wasn’t wearing any clothes. Her legs were spread open, exposing her sex. Her mouth was bound and gagged. Her golden eyes were wide with terror. Tears stained her scaly skin. Contrasting her midnight blue skin, were two bold, pink words written on the photo: Mona Lisa. 

Raph’s body shook. He dropped the photo and examined the wall. Mona Lisa dominated the section, but there were others in the photos until Mona Lisa faded to give others the spotlight. 

A familiar face called out in the sea of children. A rabbit. He grabbed it. In bright blue, Usagi was displayed over the rabbit. Usagi was put in the same position as the girl, only he was on his back. The mortified and panicked was etched on his face he had been two days ago in Big Mama’s office. He wasn’t cringing from Raph because he was hurt. He was reliving this nightmare.

Usagi had to be several years younger. Eleven, twelve, maybe? 

He was just a kid. 

_“You can’t send them after Bishop!”_

_“He’s just a kid! Look at him!”_

Raph let out a primal roar and tore the photos off the wall. he ripped them to shreds, screaming and cursing Bishop. 

“Raph! Raph!”

He spun and faced Donnie. He bared his teeth, growling. “What?” The soft-shell shrank away and guilt blossomed in his chest. He took a deep breath. “Sorry.’

Donnie held the frame and the white object...was that a skull? It wasn’t human but resembled one in size. 

He swallowed and held up the skull up. “Raph, this’s a kappa.” His voice was horse. 

“A kappa?” Raph’s brows furrowed. “Aren’t turtles...kappas?” 

Donnie held up the frame without answering. 

Raph cringed at the photo. It was a faded polaroid of a turtle-yokai. Her body was mangled and blooded and posed suggestively. The name Jennika was written on the side with the date Dec. 14, 1987, under it. And under the date, a number. Thirteen. She had been only thirteen. He was about to ask why Donnie was showing him this when take another look. 

On her face were identical red stripes over her eyes. 

“Is...is she...a red-ear slider?” 

Donnie dropped the skull unceremoniously and pulled out his phone. he brought it to his ear. “Come on! Come on! Pick up, pick up! Come, on, Mikey!” He shouted. ‘Call Dad, Raph!” 

He grabbed Donnie’s arm and pulled him out of the room and down the stairs. Doing what he was told, he went to his contacts and pushed Pops.

It rang once before Splinter picked up. 

“Hello?” 

“Dad, we need you! Leo and Mikey's in danger!” 

Behind him, Donnie let out a frustrated scream. “Why aren’t they answering!” 

On his end, Splinter tried to calm him down. “You need to relax and explain, what do you mean, Red?” 

“There’s no time to explain, Dad!” He shouted. “We’re in da Bronx. We’re in the Hunts Point area!” 

“Hunts Point? Do you know how dangerous that area is?” Splinter shouted. 

Raph stopped on the fourth floor. he took a staggering breath. “Dad, we ran into a rapist. We don’t know where Mikey and Leo are at. We. Don’t. Have. Time.” He hung up without warning. 

“Should I go down to the third—

“We ain’t splitting up.” He cut Donnie off. Donnie may look older, but he was only a few months older than Leo. He wasn’t losing sight of him too. He rammed at the door. The action shook the entire building. “LEO! MIKEY!” He bellowed. 

He was greeted by silence. 

Donnie shined a light down the hall. On the floor, was glittering metal. he refocused on the metal and let out a sharp hiss. “No.”

Left abandoned were twin katanas. Next to them were a pair of nunchucks and fresh blood.

Raph took three, slow steps toward the disregarded weapons when a flash of pink appeared behind them. 

Master Splinter and Baron Draxum stepped out of the portal. 

“Where are my babies?” Splinter demanded. 

~~

  
Mikey trembled. He couldn’t stop shaking. He was laying on a bed staring at a camera. Laying next to him, was Leo. His brother was barely conscious. The gash on his head was brighter than his markings. He curled closer to his brother, squeezing his eyes shut. He wanted his dads. he wanted his big brothers. He wanted Leo to not be hurt. 

The door swung open and he cringed violently as the voice drifted toward him. 

“Ah, how sweet.” 

The voice crawled over him in waves. A hand placed on his shell, rubbing it in circles. “Kids your size are my favorite.” 

What did that mean? Kid his size? Mikey rolled over and looked up at Bishop. 

The man’s grin stretched across his face. “The yokai are an infestation of evil. I will do what is right for my people and get rid of the children.” He poked Mikey’s beak, causing him to whimper. “My first encounter with a demon was a turtle girl. I wonder if you will provide the same entertainment, boy.” 

He grabbed Mikey’s cheeks and forced his head to stay in place. Bishop crawled on top of him, putting his full weight on the small turtle. He bent down, planting his lips onto his beak. 

Mikey let out a muffled sob and tried pushing Bishop off of him, but the man proved stronger. He held his hands above Mikey’s head. he spaced out, focusing on anything but the kisses. What did the guy want from him?

“Hey!” 

Bishop stopped his attack and turned slowly to Leo. The slider hadn’t sat up, but his eyes were clearer and shined with anger. A flashy smirk painted his features, however. “Hey, what are you doing? You really going to start with him? He’s pure. Why would you jump from that to a slut like me? You should fuck me first. Make more sense, wouldn’t it? You can savor him after you use me as a cock warmer.” 

His voice shook with every word. Mikey didn’t know what Leo was saying, but he got the message. Hurt me, not my brother. Leo was buying him time. 

Bishop looked between the two. He let out a laugh. It was slow and devoid of joy. “Why, aren’t you eager.”   
  
He crawled off of Mikey and straddled Leo. he cupped his cheek, smearing the blood that stained his green skin. He leaned down and whispered, “I like eager.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here is chapter 2
> 
> I have everything planned out, but one thing: who’s gonna take out Bishop eventually. 
> 
> I’d love who should do the honor. And you can even choose from the 2003 cast. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	3. Blueberries and Orange Peals

The search for Leo and Mikey led Raph, Donnie, Splinter, and Draxum to the abandoned hotel in East Harlem. Like the apartment complex, the rooms were set up with a bed and a camera. They found more stolen yokaiweaponry; portal guns that were blended with mysticism and human technology. The hotel housed two trophy rooms, instead of just one. The photos were covered the walls like Raph and Donnie had found on the sixth floor.

But what they didn’t find was any sign Mikey and Leo were at the hotel.

That left Bishop’s final hangout. The old state hospital Brooklyn.

The four stalked out of the hotel. Bricks scattered across thewild weeds and tall grass. The cobblestone path to the rotted-out building was invisible. The brick walls that made up the fence was in better shape than the building itself, but not by much. There were gaps out into the road. Donatello had glanced over his shoulder to watch the black smoke bellow out of the fifth story window. Draxum had set fire to the pictures after their thorough search.

Guilt gnawed at Donnie’s mind. Raph spent the entire time expressing his concerns and anxieties over the mission, and he only gave passive support to the eldest’s worries. It wasn’t even out of big brother instincts. It was more of following Raph’s lead.

He looked at his armband. Bishop’s mugshot stared back on the screen. A shiver shot through his entire being. It wasn’t learning about his crimes that made him side with Raphael, as weak as he was. He didn’t know where or how he knew Bishop, but he had seen that man’s face in person. He could almost hear the rough edginess of the mans’s voice. But where? He squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated. He could see Bishop in a darkened alley. The sound of muffled music, and the taste of salt water lingered in the air hovering around. A hand on his plastron...

He had met Bishop.

His eyes flew open. Hiss attention flickered to Raph and then down at Splinter, who walked between them.

His heart hammered in his chest. He didn’t know if he should tell them now or—no, no. He won’t say anything. He couldn’t even remember what happened. The confession wouldn’t change his brothers being kidnapped by Bishop.

His hand fell to Mikey’s chucks. They were tucked in his belt. Leo’s swords were strapped to his back. If anything happened to his little brothers, it was his fault. He ran into the man and didn’t put him down like the threat he was.

“Dad,” Raph’s voice pulled his attention from his thoughts. He spared his older brother an another glance. The snapper’s shoulders sagged and was hunched over. He wanted to leave the moment they got to the apartment. Maybe he should tell Raph about meeting Bishop before. Then his big brother would rightfully blame him and not himself.

“Dad, we’ll find them. Just like when we’re kids. It’s going to be okay.” It wasn’t okay.

Master Splinter was between them. He kept his head down, hugging himself. “This is not like when you boys were children. Wewere incredibly lucky your brothers ended up in a safe house. We know the kind of man who took them.”

He gripped his wisps of hair, tugging at it. “All I see is my boys in those pictures.”

Donnie looked away his father. He gave words to what they were all thinking. His brothers and him had been lucky, in hindsight. The criminals they came across were dangerous. Very much so. They’re now reformed second father was living proof how dangerous their past foes could be.

But Donnie couldn’t imagine Hypno or Repo, or even the members of foot harming his brothers the way Bishop hurt those children in those rooms. He shuddered and forced the thought out of his mind.

Draxum put a comforting hand on Splinter’s head, gently pushing his own hands away. “Lou, we’ll find them.” He let out a frustrated growl. “I wish I knew why I can’t use portal spheres to get us to the state hospital.”

The final hideout that Bishop had, according to Big Mama’s information, was a state hospital in Brooklyn. An asylum for the critical insane. It was abandoned in the eighties. While searching the hotel, Donnie dove into its past and easily found the floor plans for it. It had six floors as well. He didn’t miss the meaning of picking three buildings with six floors. He balled his hands into fists. Bishop must be a zealot. Why did he target yokai the why he did if he wasn’t?

“Your portal won’t work if Bishop has his wards activated.”

A smooth voice pulled Donatello out of his thoughts. He jumped back and looked around wildly.He caught sight of Splinter staring upward. He followed his father’s gaze to a familiar rabbit.

Usagi crouched on the brick wall. His hood was up, hiding his ears. On his hip, were two extra blades in addition to the katana he carried two days ago.

“Usagi?” Raph called, confusion lacing his tone. “What are you doing here? How did you know you could find us here?”

The rabbit dropped from his perch. He pulled out a key from his pocket. Donnie’s brows furrowed in anger. There was one key on a loop with several different keychains dangling fro mother silver loop. A rubbery and stylized portrait of Jupiter Jim, a Lou Jitsu logo, a pink, foamy unicorn, and the largest one was golden heart that doubled as locket.

The picture of Leonardo’s smirking face mocked Donnie.

He ripped the key out of Usagi’s hand. “How did you get your paws on that?”

The rabbit held his hands up defensively. He opened his mouth to speak, but his entire body convulsed. It lasted no longer than a blink, but it was noticeable. It was like he was being electrocuted.

“I went to the apartment and noticed you nor your brothers were there. I decided to come here in hopes I could stop you from confronting Bishop. That’s when I noticed humans were trying to break into your...car? Er, van?” He shrugged off the word. “I took care of them and broke in myself. I was able to figure out how to track you here.”

Donnie’s eye twitched. How dare he break into their turtle-tank. He let out a frustrated growl and was about to demand what was he doing when Draxum cut him off.

“You seem to know Bishop.” He stated. He crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side, studying the rabbit. He seen the convulsion too. “What are these wards?”

“I was held captive by Bishop.” Usagi was unflinching. He had to know they knew what that meant. Though Donnie hadn’t seen his pictures on the walls. Not that he was looking at them thoroughly to spot the rabbit.

Raph coughed and rubbed his neck. “I know,” he confessed quietly. But apparently his big brother had seen the rabbit among Bishop’s little trophies.

Usagi closed his eyes briefly and stayed quiet. It made the next convulsion more prominent.

“What’s wrong?” Raph asked.

The rabbit let out a sharp breath and pushed up the sleeve of his hoodie. Dangling from his right wrist was a metal bracelet. A green orb the size of a marble was in the middle. “Big Mama’s way of making sure I never leave the Nexus.”

He pulled the sleeve back down and changed the subject.”Listen, I know Bishop. I was held captivate by him two months with several other yokai. His two other hideouts aren’t as guarded as the asylum.”

“We’re wasting time.” Splinter interjected. “Usagi was it? I thank you coming here to the detriment of your well-being. But—

“I’ll explain more while we’re on our way,” he said, smiling down at the older rodent. “You’re car—thing is out on the street.” His entire body twitched again, but it didn’t stop him from hopping over the wall.

He and Raph followed suit. Draxum summoned a vine and carried Splinter over the brick gate.

Donnie wasn’t shocked by what they’re greeted with.The turtle-tank was half on the street and half on the sidewalk and a street lamp was bent over the tank. There was road of destruction that lead to their vehicle. Fire-hydrants were busted open, flooding the street. Cars were run over. Buildings were damaged. He turned his head toward the rabbit, drawn-on-brow raised.

Usagi shrugged. “I never drove before.”He crouched low and hopped his way inside the tank.

They pulled in front of the state hospital. They gathered around one of the many computer screens Donnie had insulted. It took longer than he liked to find the floor plans for the abandoned asylum than it hand for the apartment. It taken the entire thirty minutes for him to by pass Bishop’s coding and systems. It was the stress of his brothers, he told himself. He didn’t want to confront the reality the man holding his brothers captive might be better at machinery and technology than him. It wouldn’t bode well for his younger brothers.

Usagi pointed to the largest room on the floor plans. “That was the hospital’s mess hall. It’s where the asylum’s patients would eat. There are two sets of stair cases next to the front doors.If I know Bishop, which I do, he will want to take,” his eyes flickered to Donnie. The soft-shell shivered and looked away. The rabbit didn’t need to say his name for them to understand what he meant. Donnie was far from Bishop’s tastes.

Draxum put hand on his shoulder.

“Bishop will be waiting for the rescue.” He changed his words after another shock from the bracelet. “He enjoys playing with his prey. I believe we will need to split up. Leonardo and Michelangelo will be together.”

“How do you know that?” Raph asked. “Each place he uses has hundreds of rooms.” 

Usagi’s jaw tightened. he didn’t answer right away before speaking. “He wants an audience. I know none of you do not want to hear this, but at least one of them has been assaulted while the other was forced to watched. He did quickly and violently to get ready for you two.” He looked between him and Donnie. “I have seen this before. He brings in two or five children at the time. He will lure adults, maybe teen siblings, to come to the rescue, and kill or capture the rescuer. He films the attacks and tortures, then sells the product. To what he does with the money, I do not know. He never talked about what h did with the profits. Nor do I care. But that’s what he does and that’s what you need to expect.”

The words sunk into the room. Donnie’s stomach twisted into knots from disgust and hatred. His first thought was he didn’t want it to be Mikey, but that meant Leo....

Splinter placed his hand on Donnie’s shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts. He turned toward him. His father wore a broken expression. “Donatello, you and Usagi will search for your brothers.” He ordered, leaving no room for argument. “You will not engage with Bishop. Do you understand me? Get your brothers and get out. The three of us will cover you two.”

“I understand, Father,” he whispered and turned the screen off.

“Pops, maybe Don should stay here. And you too, Usagi,” Raph started.

“Bishop wouldn’t want me, I’m sixteen. He would kill me first.” the rabbit said, his tone far too casual. He leaned away from the screen. “Besides, I know the hospital. I had lived there for six months. I have a good feeling they’ll be on the third floor.”

Donnie was the last out of the tank. in a flurry, he grabbed a yellow messenger bag that April left in the tank a month ago after her school year ended. It was large and spacious. It held one of Mikey’s unfinished sketchbooks and a collection of drawing supplies. He didn’t bother dumping the contents. He shoved one of the many first aide kits they stashed away on the tank. He rummaged through the different compartments for hoodies for Leo and Mikey. They might feel comfortable in baggy clothes after being alone with Bishop.

He swung the bag over his shoulder and hopped out of the tank.

He landed next to Raph and surveyed the state hospital. The grey building was in better condition over the hotel and apartment. It was clearly neglected, but he could see why Bishop chose this place a more secure location.

“Bishop will be ready for us,” Usagi explained. There was a pause another shock was sent to him. “Or, I should say, he will expecting you, Raphael and Donatello. I doubt he will be prepared for you two,” he eyed Splinter and Draxum. He gripped the handle of his katana. “Oh me. If I had a guess, he has been aware of you and your brothers for sometime. You four showing up at his apartment must’ve been a pleasant surprise.”

‘If he’s been aware of us for that long, why now? Why after Big Mama sent us after him?” Raph asked. “did..did Big Mama know?”

Usagi looked away, his jaw clenched. “I have my theories.”

“Which we can discuss this once we rescue Leonardo and Michelangelo.” Splinter’s voice was clipped.

“Remember, the wards around the hospital prevent mystic attacks—meaning you can’t use anyportals going in, but once we find your sons, we can make a hasty retreat.” the rabbit addressed Splinter. “If we move quickly and create enough chaos, Bishop will be thrown off.”

“It’s why I’m here.”

Draxum moved in front of them, standing in front of the iron gates of the hospital. He raised his hands and summoned his purple vines. They ripped through the foundation of the buried sidewalk and tore through the metal bars. They peeled back effortlessly and he them flung aside. They created a shattering boom.

Raph took the lead from Draxum and charged at the door. he let out a yell and slammed into the double doors. They gave instantly to his force and stumbled in. The light from the surrounding buildings poured in. The main room was small, but the wide openings on the left and right revealed a long stretch of a hallway. This room was an old waiting area, judging on the chairs with gray cushions and the white desk facing the entrance.

In between the left hall and desk, was an opening that used to have two doors. Usagi pointed at it. “Through there.“

They followed the rabbit, but stopped at screaming that sounded like it came from outside.

It was Mikey

“RAPH! DON—

“Mikey!?”

Raph spun on his heels and ran for the doors. They slammed shut on his face, engulfing them in the dark. He slammed his fists on the metal doors. They glowed a bright red, illuminating him. “Mikey!” He called out.

“Why was he outside?” Draxum asked.

“No, no, it wasn’t coming from outside.” Usagi’s ears twitched violently. It came from upstairs, but i think it was from an open window.

“The boy’s correct.” Splinter’s own ears fluttered. “We need to hurry. Raphael! Move.”

The darkness lasted for a moment once Raph dropped his mystic powered. But neon pink light blinded them. The color engulfed the mess hall and the waiting room. Four men—no, four robots were hiding in the shadows.

Draxum summoned his vines and took them out quickly, covering for the others to run into the old cafeteria.

There were several dozen more waiting inside. Donnie pulled his staff out and twirled it around.

“Well, well, this was unexpected, but I am not upset about the turn of events.”

Donnie’s breath hitched. He knew that voice. He heard it before. He slowly turned to the center of the room.

Bishop was surrounded by the robots, his arms crossed. A smirk graced his features. He sported a bruised lip and blacken cheek. There had been a fight. “

_“You’re taller than what I go for.”_

_“You’re older too, but I haven’t had reptile in a long time.”_

He locked eyes with Bishop. The dead stare drew out a memory he buried.

He pushed it back. Focus on Leo and Mikey. He and Usagi needed to get to the stairs. And in their way was just an army of robots.

Usagi drew his sword. “The robots are new.” There was tinge of fear.

Bishop’s attention flickered to the rabbit and his smile grew wider. “My little bunny. You returned! Jei will be pleased.”

Master Splinter moved to stand between Bishop and Usagi. “What have you done with my boys?” The words came out more of hiss than English. He was crouching low on all fours he was going for Bishop.

“You mean the adorable orange one and the slut?” He cocked his head upward. “They’re upstairs. The slut got warned out pretty quickly so I decided to get ready for these two.”

Splinter heard enough. he broke into a run. He faded in and out, weaving through the robots. He dodged their attacks. He used his tail to wrap around one’s throat and threw it into two more. He leaped in the air and flung himself at the human. One of the robots however, tackled the rat to the ground.

A vine grabbed the robot around its waist and crushed it in half. But he was quickly overwhelmed by a swarm of robots.

Raph drew his sais and charged forward, screaming into the cluster of bots. They dodged his tacks and countered, punching him hard enough to send him flying. Vines caught him in mid flight. “Raphael, attack the crystals in their head. It’s what controlling them!”

Usagi leapt into the fray and slashed the robots in half. He drew his second katana and tossed it.

Splinter grabbed the handle. The two rodents stood back to back in the circle of robots.

And Donnie was left with his own group to fight. And haunting words breathing against his neck.

_“What I really want is the adorable orange turtle, but you will do.”_

He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t focus. What did Bishop do to him?

He blocked a kick on instinct.

“ _Stop fighting, or it’s going to hurt worse.”_

A fist connected to the back of his head. A kick to his ribs took the wind out of him. There was a distinct crack. He caught himself before falling over. he twisted around to slam the end of his staff into one of the robot’s heads. He called on his ninpō and purple energy consumed him. He flung the broken robot into the other.

There was a loud pop behind him.

Leonardo, with Mikey clinging to him around the middle, appeared. He grabbed one of hisswords off of Donnie’s back and sliced off a robot’s head.

~~

Mikey clung to Leo as a lifeline. He held his older brother close, burying his face against Leo’s plastron. He forced his sobs to be quiet, but he couldn’t stop crying. He wanted nothing more than the safety of retracting into his shell.

Leo curled around him. His breathing was labored and his entire body trembled. The bed was heavy with blood. It seeped into the sheets and marred their legs. Mikey lifted his head to examine Leo’s collar bone and neck. Finger-shaped bruises marred histhroat and several bite marks peppered his skin. Gingerly, he reached to brush the closest to his face. He ran his thumb over the teeth marks. Leo hissed and flinched away.

Mikey shrank in himself for a moment. “Sorry,” he whispered. He swallowed down the tears and sat up fully. He scanned the dark-lit room. Bishop left after he was done with Leo. He wasn’t even sure what Bishop was doing to Leo. He looked down at his older brother. The streams of moonlight through the barred window highlighted more bruises and bite marks. Leo’s left eye was beginning to swell shut and his jaw was turning a dark purple. His eyes travelled from Leo’s face down his plastron to his legs. His tail was uncurled and twisted in awkward position.

He cringed violently. Bishop had twisted the appendage with a snap.

“Miguel?”

Mikey turned his head back to face his brother. “Leo?”

The slider offered a playful smile, but it was more a grimace than the smirk Mikey was used to on him. “Mikey, listen to me. You gotta get out.”

His eyes widened and shook his head. “I can’t. I won’t leave you,” he whispered.

Leo reached for him and pulled his head closer. Mikey leaned into the touch and pressed their foreheads together. Leo cupped his cheek and grabbed his brother’s hand. His knuckles were raw and bloody under Mikey’s touch. He got three hits in on Bishop before the man threatened Mikey to get kill any fight the slider had.

If Mikey hadn’t been taken, he knew his brother would’ve gotten free.

“I won’t go. Not without you.”

“You have to.” His brother’s voice had a sweet edge to it that only reserved when he was trying to comfort him or their older brothers. His eyes stun with fresh tears. “Mike, you gotta get out of here and find Don and Raph.”

Mikey shook his head and squeezed his eyes tightly.

Leo planted a gentle kiss on Mikey’s cheek and hugged him. “Mikey, my tail’s broken.” He let out a shaky laughed. “I don’t think I can walk and if I could, I’d slow us down. You can make it out and get our brothers. It’s the only way.”

“Leo—

“Mikey,” Leo’s voice turned cold. Mikey lifted his head to look his brother in his eyes. His black eyes were hard. He gulped and shrank from the stare. “I’ll pull rank if I have to. Do I need to order you to go?” His voice shifted back to his gentle tone. “You need to leave before Bishop comes back. We don’t know what he’s doing or why he left, but he could come back any moment.”

His brother was terrified Bishop would hurt him the way he was hurt. Mikey could see it in Leo’s eyes. 

He hugged him back and the two stayed in each other’s arms for several long moments, but heknew what he needed to do. He pulled away from Leo and slipped from the bed.

“I’ll be back, Leo. I love you.”

Leo’s smile reached his eyes. “I love you too, buddy.” His smile twitched downward. “Be careful.”

He gave a simple nod, but didn’t make any promises. Relying what their dad taught them, he stayed closed to the shadows. He tested the floor for any creaks and squeaks before leaving the room.

He looked at Leo one final time before closing the door.

He twisted around and stepped into the hallway. And was second from running into a man. He stifled his scream and jumped back. he slid into a fighting pose, but the man stood still. He blinked several times. The moonlight illuminating the hallway made the shadows darker.The figure wasn’t a man, but was made of metal. The man was a robot. He inched closer, hesitant out of fear the mechanical mannequin would come to life. It was tall, maybe the same height as Draxum? He couldn’t tell. Everyone looked tall to him.

He eyed it up-and-down. It was solid metal, the seams where the arms and legs blended into the torso. He flickered to the head. A glass dome covered a cluster of crystals that acted like a brain.

And the robot’s facial features mimicked Bishop’s, much to his discomfort. He cringed away from it. He noticed another two doors down on his right, this one stood in the light of the moon. He turned left and saw two more.Confident they weren’t going to move on him, he crept his way down the hall on his right.

He had thought they were in the hotel Donnie mentioned, but the white walls and plain tiles resembled a hospital. Or it would if it weren’t for the cobwebs and grime. He pushed down his panic at the thought of being in an abandoned hospital. After too many horror movies late at night, he expected ghosts or demons to come after him. He would welcome a demon over Bishop though.

Mikey slipped passed the streams of moonlight and kept from the doors. As the shadows faded and the end of the hall came into view. Where doors used to be, there was a wide opening. And the opening led to a staircase.

He dashed over, forgetting stealth, and ran past the last window on the floor. He slid to aa stop before hitting the stairs and ran back to the window.

He blinked rapidly as he approached it. Was that the turtle tank? A wide smile stretched across his face as realization hit him. His brothers found them! He had to go back to Leo—

The blue haze from the moon and city was overpowered by a violent pink. He stepped back from the window and looked down the hall toward the new light source.

The crystals inside tthe robots were activated and glowing brightly. They were all turned toward him.

Without thinking, he kicked the window. Glass shattered and jabbed into his foot. He pressed it to the ground—

_**Crunch** _

He ignored the burst of pain. He flung himself at the window, grabbing the ledge. Large pieces stabbed his palms.

“Raph!” He screamed as loud as he could. “Don—

Metal covered his mouth and he was yanked back. He let out a muffled cry. He grabbed the robot’s arm and pulled it over his shoulder. He twisted his body to the left and saw two staggeringtoward them. He threw it into the other robots. They crashed into the wall. The the forth robot dodged its three brethren. It slid to the right and picked up spread, charging at him.

He let out another scream as the robot leapt into the air. He jumped back, shoving the jagged piece of glass further into his foot. He gritted his teeth and ignored the stabbing sensation in his hands and foot. The robot looked up and titled its head. Its shoulders tensed and crouched low.

A gasp escaped Mikey’s lips.

Leo appeared behind the robot. He gripped the tripod, camera still attached. He raised it over his head, spinning it like Donnie would his bō. He slammed the camera into the robot’s glass dome, shattering the crystals inside. The light died and the robot fell over.

Leo hissed from the pain and fell over the now busted robot. He couldn’t contain the sob that escaped his throat. His entire backside was on fire. He brought his hand to his mouth and bit down, hoping the new pain could distract him.

“Leo!” Mikey screamed and rushed to his side. He pulled him close and swung his arm around his shoulder. “I thought you’re going to stay behind.”

“Yeah, well, I heard you screaming.” He muttered, flashing his signature smirk. It was weak compared what it should be. “Raph and Donnie are here?” He paused and also added. “What the fuck happened to your hands?”

He glanced at his free hand. It was drenched in blood.

The other three robots rose to their feet approached them slowly.

“Yes! They’re here! The tank’s outside.” He shouted. “Leo, they might have your swords.”

Leo swallowed. He never teleported to his katanas without seeing them. But he didn’t have a choice as the robots slowly approached them.

He took in a harsh breath and winced. Just breathing caused him pain.

“Leo!” The robots grabbed Mikey around his middle and ripped the boxer out of his arms.

He grabbed Mikey’s hand and held tightly. He had to get them out of here.

“ _Leonardo, concentrate on your swords. You’re family is here.”_

A familiar voice slipped into his mind _. “I know you can search them out. You are not alone.”_

The room bursted with an intense blue light. Everything around him bled away. In front of him, was Donnie. The soft-shell was taking several of the robots on his own. He wracked the machines with the end of his staff, breaking the crystal brains. He flung one robot into another, shattering the craniums together.

On Donnie’s back, were his swords.

He reached out for one.

And grabbed the handle.

He unsheathed the sword and spun. He sliced off a robot’s head and sent it flying. Whatever burst of energy his ninpō had granted him, depleted immediately. He clamped over his mouth as a scream ripped from his throat. He collapsed on hard the cement. Every movement was splitting him open.

Mikey fell backward. The robots pulling him and Leonardo away from each other were gone. And they were replaced with more robots. Raph and . He crawled over to Leo’s side and picked up the sword. He stabbed one of the robots threw the chest. He whimpered. Gripping the handle pushed more of the shattered glass into his palm.

 _ **Clank**_.

He dropped the sword, letting it fall to the ground. He stared at his bloody palms.

“Mikey!”

Startled, he looked up. One of the robots reaching for him. A wooden staff slammed into it’s cranium. Donnie took out several, turning them into scraps. He dropped to his knees in front of the boxer and drubbed his wrists.

“Fuck, Mike, what happened to your hands?” He breathed. He pulled him in a hug and kissed his temple.

His eyes watered, but he wasn’t going to cry. Not right now. “Leo’s hurt.” He said instead of answering. Donnie shouldn’t worry over him when his injuries were self-caused.

Leo winced and groaned. he sat on his legs, trying to keep the pressure off his tail. He opened his eyes to the same eyes staring back at him, etched in worry.He offered a tiny smile. “I learned a new trick.”

Donnie brought his hand up to Leo’s collarbone and the slider flinched away. He dropped his hand and examined the damage without touching. Finger marks marred his apple-green skin and the teeth-shaped cut left ugly red marks. Usagi had warned them. The rabbit knew Bishop would hurt one of them in the short time he had held them captive.

He hoped that wouldn’t be the case.

He searched for more damage or signs that Leo hadn’t been assaulted—he wasn’t going to use that word or it would make it real. Leo’s legs had the same bruises that covered his neck and streaks of dried blood crawled down his thighs.

Their eyes met once more. The usual confidence he was used to was gone. Leo was fearful. He saw the shame there too.

Bishop broke his brother.

“He’s dead.” he growled. he grabbed his staff and went to his feet. “I’m going to fucking kill him.” 

“Donnie!” Leo tried to stand. The shock of pain shot through him again and he fell over. Mikey caught him.

This enraged the soft-shell more. He activated his jet pack and blasted through the crowds and aimed for Bishop. The human stayed out of the He flew in the air and created a hammer out violet light. He slammed the hammer into the ground, creating a crater and lifting the thick layer of dust in the air.

Bishop slid out of the way. He pulled a metal rod from a pouch on his leg. He clicked a button and a blade shot out. It was lined with the same mystical crystal that powered his robots. He swung his sword at Donnie, but Donnie parried. He pushed back against Bishop. The human swirled to the right. He switched at the last second, moving to the left.

Donnie blocked each return and created space.

“You fight with more finesse with a clearer head, Donatello.” Bishop whispered loud enough over the fighting.

His anger spiked. How dare he use his name. He switched fighting stances, took offense. He created another hammer and swung hard at Bishop’s head. He ducked and rolled out of way. “How do you know my name? When?”

Bishop slid to defensive position. “I’ve been aware of your brothers for sometime. Hearing that you four were coming after me forced my hand early. I’ve been wanting your brothers for a long time. And Big Mama knows it.” He stepped closer and caressed Donnie’s cheek. “And we met before, Donatello. Don’t you remember?”

_Loud music, the lyrics drowned out by the poppy beat and electronic instrumentals. A buzzing of different voices surrounded him, but were muffled and instant. And yet, they were close. The smell of funnel cakes and grease filled his senses. His vision was blurry. But he could make out a man taller than him._

_His slicked, black hair dramatized his widow’s pick and made his fair skin paler.His mouth was twitched upward in a leer. He had Donnie up against the wall by simply cupping his cheek._

_“You’re taller than what I go for. What I really want is that adorable orange turtle, but you will do. And that slut,” his leer grew wider, “would do fine with what I want him for.” He leaned closer and stole Donnie’s first kiss. “I wonder if you would work. I’m sure clients will enjoy you too.”_

A slashing burn across his shell pulled him from the memory. He screamed and doubled over. Feet swam in his vision and he looked up. In Bishop’s hand was the same style gun he found earlier. It was aimed at him.

“I think I’ll take what’s mine now.”

“Donnie!”

“Get away from my son!” 

Both Raph and Splinter shouted. The snapper slid to the ground and cradled Donatello in his arms. Splinter slammed his tail into Bishop’s face, using it as whip. The human was flung backward. The remaining robots jumped around them, but vines swarmed them with ease, crushing their heads. Some jumped out of the way and went in for the kill.

Splinter blocked the blows.

“Lou, get the boys out of here. I’ll cover!” Draxum called out. He too was still surrounded by the robots.

The two shared a look. Splinter didn’t want to leave Draxum behind, not with this mad man. His hatred for yokai ran deep, but Draxum wasn’t truly in danger. Not like their boys. He nodded once, agreeing with the plan. He kicked back two robots away from Raphael and ripped on his oldest’s shell.

“We’re leaving.” He stated. “Go!”

Raph called on his ninpō, summoning his red shield. He burrowed through the robots and ran toward the other end of the mess hall.

Usagi and Mikey held Leo up together, but that left Usagi one arm to fight the robots. Leonardo clung to his katana. It was clear he couldn’t help defend them. Splinter jumped down and slashed two in half. “Usagi, I’ll fight. Just help my son out of here.”

Bishop gripped his head and groaned. The rat and goat were interfering with his cleansing. He needed those turtles. He had clients waiting for them. He looked up and say they were huddlednear the exit. His robots laid in pieces.

“No! I will not give them up.” He grabbed his portal gun. He aimed for the big turtle and fired.

“Lou, Raphael!” Draxum called out. he created vines to take the bullet for them, but it swerved and dodged the would-be shields.

_“Leo, you must use your sword.”_

The sweet, feminine voice pulled Leo out of his stupor. “Gram-gram?” He whispered. He blinked and saw the bullet flying toward them.Pink neon lines trailed behind it.

He pulled himself from Usagi and Mikey. He swung his katana in circle, as he done with his oldodachi. There was presence guiding him. The portal he created was not blue, but a ghostly green.

The bullet exploded into pink swirling mess. The two portals blended together in a bright white.

The ground below was gone. the hospital was gone. Draxum’s voice faded away. He was falling. Fast. All noise disappeared. He should be screaming. He twisted his body to his left. Usagi clung to Mikey’s shell. The rabbit’s eyes were closed shut and his mouth was opened. He wasn’t making a noise. He knew Mikey was screaming, but he heard nothing. He twisted to his right. Raph protectively wrapped his body around Donnie’s form. A stream of blood followed after them. Both were yelling too, but they weren’t making a sound.

At his side, was his dad. He grabbed Splinter’s hand and the two held each other’s gaze.

Noise returned when the white light faded and endless sea of stars flickered into view. They hit the ground a second later.

He let out a squeaking hiss. He landed on his tail and the pain was too intense to make any more noise than that. The others groaned and moaned. Mikey let out pitiful sobs, more from fear than being in serious damage. Usagi broke the fall for him. The young turtle popped out of his shell and rolled off of the rabbit.

“Ohmigosh, are you okay?” He squeaked out.

The rabbit struggled to sat up, grimacing. “I believe so.” He muttered. His ears popped straight up and twitched wildly.

Leo rolled his head to see if his father and other brothers were okay. Raph was cradling Donnie and Dad sat on his shell. Something happened to Donnie?

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. The scent of fresh grass and rain filled his lungs. The night was quiet and dull. The sound of New York was far from him. Even in the asylum the NYC orchestra played loudly.

But this was quiet.

“ _Leonardo, you are not alone. Skilled ninja approach your family. You must protect them.”_

His eyes flew opened. He grabbed his sword’s handle and lit up. In a flash, he went from lying on the ground, to clashing blades with another swordsman.

The swordsman happened to wear a blue mask.

The swordsman had two katanas.

The swordsman was a turtle. A shorter, boxier turtle.

But a turtle.

“We are not your enemies.” The other turtle said. His voice had a commanding tone Leo couldn’t ignore. Like when Raph was putting on his ‘Big Brother Knows Best’ voice.

He loosened his grip and stepped back. He kept his sword up though. He scanned the turtle’s comrades and they were turtles too.

The one on Leo’s right was the tallest, but not by much. His dark-forestry skin contrasted against his red bandana. He held sais. On Leo’s left was a turtle in orange. He was the smallest, but it a dramatic shift like say—

He turned his head toward his baby brother and looked at the orange-clad turtle. And then at Mikey. And then back at...

“Mikey?” He whispered, realization slowly hitting him. The turtle in orange let out a tiny squeak.

“No way, dude!” He shouted.

Usagi got to his feet and looked between the two groups of turtles. He came to the same conclusion as Leo had. “This should be impossible, right?”

“Oh shell, how are you even standing?”

He didn’t register the last turtle, the one purple, was at his side and examining him with calculating eyes. Not that he could see their eyes with them hiding under a white fabric.

“You’re injured, badly,” he commented. His attention lingered on the bruises on his collar bone and neck far too long than Leo wanted. “We have medical supplies in the farm house. Leo, we can’t leave them like this.”

The olive-skinned turtle was looking at the swordsman. He put his swords away. “Obviously we’re not going too.”

“Is this really happening right now?” Donnie whispered.

Leo turned to his older brothers. Donnie had his arm swung over Raph’s shoulder. The big guy had to bend over to keep the soft-shell from falling over. Master Splinter still sat on top of Raph’s shoulder. His mouth was a gaped.

“Pops, uh, did you and Draxum make any more turtles...or?” Raph asked, dumbstruck.

“I do not believe they are relatives, Raphael,” their father stated.

“Oh my gosh!”

Mikey’s fear gave way to genuine excitement. Leo couldn’t help the smile. Maybe Mikey wouldn’t be scarred from their encounter with Bishop.

He held his hands out—still bleeding from the glass—squealed. “You’re us! And we’re you! This’s so cool!”

“An’ yer bleedin’ bad kid.” The other Raphael put his sais away. His Brooklyn accent was laced with worry.

“Oh, yeah,” he looked at his palms. “I tried climbing out of a broken window. Leo! Which one do you think is me? You think I got sais in this universe?”

The slider took a double take. words failed him at the moment.

Donatello, not theirs, lightly chuckled. “Well, that answers which one’s Mikey—

“Hey!”

—let’s get you guys inside so I can take a look at those injuries.” He pulled his bo off his back. “Use my staff to lean on.”

He did as he was told. he knew better than disobey Doctor Don even if it was a different Doctor than he was used to. At least this Doctor Don had better bedside manners.

“Raph,” Leo’s counterpart called to his brother. “Can you help with their stuff. Mikey, run inside and start the tea.”

Michelangelo stood straight and saluted. “Aye, Aye, Captain!” He darted to their farm.

A short shadow was in the door way. In the faded light, Leo could make out familiar round ears and pointed muzzle. And the tail gave it away that was their Master Splinter.

Leonardo looked down at Mikey’s bloody foot. “You shouldn’t walk on that.” He said before picking up the smaller turtle. He led the way into the wooden farmhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted artwork that goes along with the fic on my instagram which you can look over here. 
> 
> Here is rise!Leo with 2k3 Donnie https://www.instagram.com/p/CLQ_gXQHxTG/ 
> 
> My version of rise!usagi https://www.instagram.com/p/CKxH7AlHlmd/
> 
> and some outfits that the boys wear at some point in the story https://www.instagram.com/p/CLixnIAnKwg/


	4. Karai’s Request

Summer heat hung over the farmhouse, and Master Splinter chose to surround himself with fire. More than two dozen candles were lit as he meditated. The scent of sandalwood and sage consumed him. Meditating in the farmhouse gave him a sense of clarity the sewers couldn’t. Or the water treatment plantation. In the sewers, the candles could never chase away the suffocating smell of human waste. And the tranquility of the farmhouse was true compared to the cold silence in the plant. 

Once his boys were old enough to live on their own, he fully planned to ask Casey Jones if he could move permanently to the farmhouse. Even old rats needed retirement. 

He already converted one of the many unused bedrooms into the perfect meditation chamber. 

Splinter was on the edge of peace when received an uninvited guest. His eyes flew open. The intense orange flames turned a jade-green. He wasn’t frightened by the presence, despite the unfamiliarity. 

He leveled his eyes on the pillow Leonardo always use when his boys joined him for their meditation in the morning. 

“Hamato Splinter.” 

A sweet voice echoed around the room. She had a heavy Japanese accent. 

“Hello?” His eyes never left the blue satin pillow. 

Smoke from the candles pooled together on Leonardo’s pillow. In seconds, Splinter was not alone. A visage of a young woman in traditional Japanese attire appeared before him. She wore an elegant yukata. On her left hip were two katanas and a wakizashi tucked in her obi. Her long hair flowed behind her in a ponytail that was perched high on top of her head. 

The woman was ancient and not of this world. 

And Splinter knew his suspicion wasn’t just because she was a spirit. No, no, she was never tethered to this world. 

She bowed deeply. “Hamato Splinter, I have a request.” 

“May I ask for a name before I agree to any requests.” He stroked his chin as he talked. He readied himself for whatever name she gave him. 

She sat up and offered a tiny smile. “Hamato Karai.” 

And he was not ready for that name. 

She was unbothered by his shock and continued forward. “Three of my grandsons have been harmed both physically and spiritually. Particularly, my second youngest was the target of a brutal attack and he needs time to recover. Their father and oldest son will do what they can, but I believe my grandsons need distance from the attack. So I sought out others.”

The smoke around them formed images. Different versions of Splinter’s sons played before them. Some were identical to his boys, some were larger, some had unique features. They were all his boys. 

Splinter’s twitched. He was bothered he was less shocked to see the other worlds.

“Other Hamatos I visited wouldn’t be good for my grandsons. Some are at constant war. You understand crisis-after-crisis, but for the others, that is the staple of their lives. Some do not have their father anymore and I could not burden my family’s tragedy while they dealt with their grief. And some are just beginning their careers as ninjas. It would be unwise to seek out their help, even if they would want to help. But you, Hamato Splinter, you and your sons are in-between conflicts. You are at a moment of reprieve. And there are similarities between my boys and yours.” 

He mulled over her words. “You wish for us to house your family?” He asked. 

“Yes.” 

The room fell into silence. “Karai, tell me about your family. What happened? Why do they need distance from an attack that you would search out another dimension?”

Karai didn’t answer right away. “It is not my place to tell, Hamato Splinter. My grandson, Yoshi, will arrive here with his boys—and a potential guest, shortly. Now, excuse me, my little Leonardo needs me.” 

With a gust of wind, she was gone and the candles were snuffed out. 

Splinter blinked and adjusted to the artificial light spilling into his meditation room. 

He turned toward the door. Standing in the light was the distinct outlined of his oldest. His Leonardo. He knew his sons well, even when they were all identical as little boys, he could tell who was who. 

Leonardo just made it easier by carrying his swords on his back at all times. 

“Father?” His voice was laced with confusion. 

“My son, is there something you need?” He asked, ignoring what they had just witnessed. At least for the moment. 

“Uh...yeah,” he stated, his response not as eloquent as usual. “I wanted to talk about Donnie’s trip to the science convention in Northampton next week.” 

Splinter let out a deep sigh and bit back his frustration. He admired his son’s care for his little brothers, but even he grew weary of Leonardo’s overprotective nature. He stood. He grabbed his walking stick and approached his eldest.

“Leonardo, we will discuss how your brother is going on this trip and your mother-hen nature will drive your siblings into insanity at a later date.” He grabbed his hand ad squeezed it to show he was not angry. “But right now, I need you to take your brothers and wait for our guests. I will instruct Miss O’Neil and Mr. Jones on what needs to be done here. Please hurry.” 

His son was flustered and wanted to argue, but he was always the dutiful one. He bowed, exposing his scarred shell. “Of course, Master Splinter.” 

He straightened up and turned to leave, but paused. “Was that really Karai? From another world?” 

“Yes, since she was telling the truth.” A tiny smile graced his features. “And she seems to be a valuable ally to your brothers from that world. But enough, please do as I asked.” 

“Hai, sensei.” 

Leo left the room and hurried down the hall. He turned the corner and nearly ran into Donatello, a taken-back he didn’t sense his genius brother waiting for him. 

Donnie glared down at the oldest. His arms crossed over his plastron. In the dim light, it was moments like this where Raph and Donnie’s biological relation shone through. 

“Did you just seriously try talking Splinter of letting me go to Northampton?” Oh, Donnie was pissed at him. 

Leo should feel bad, but he didn’t and he wasn’t going to apologize. He was the oldest and his top priority in life was to make sure his baby brothers were safe. No matter how taller and bigger they were compared to him. At least Mikey was still shorter than Leo. Not that Raph or Donnie was radically taller than them, but he could admit to himself he wished he hadn’t stopped growing at five-five. 

“We’re going to talk about this later, Don. Master Splinter needs us to do something for him. Where’s Raph and Mike?” 

Donnie’s demeanor deflated and motioned behind him. “Outside, horsing around. April chose a rom-com next for our movie night and now Casey’s suffering alone.” 

Leo hummed and slipped around him. “If it makes you feel better, our guests are going to stop movie night short.” He said and headed to the front door. Donnie was right behind him, grabbing his bo staff. 

Raph and Mikey wear play fighting, and poor Mike was losing. Badly. The red-clad turtle sat on top of the youngest and rubbed his knuckles into his head. 

‘Dude, dude! I give! I give!” Mikey whined, kicking his feet wildly. 

“Leave him alone, Raph,” Leo ordered. He jumped down, skipping the stairs. He nudged Raphael with his elbow. “we’re...getting guests?” He said, though his voice was unsure. He didn’t fully understand what he saw and heard in the meditation room. No, that wasn’t right. He understood, but it was bizarre even for him. 

Raph stood and helped Mikey to his feet. He didn’t flinch when the youngest punched him in the arm. “What ya mean, we’re gettin’ guests?” 

“Master Splinter told me we’re getting visitors.” He looked out into the darkness, curious how the other versions of himself and his brothers were going to arrive.

“And,” Mikey dragged the word out. He leaned against Leo, flashing a playful smile. Leo lightly shoved him back but returned the grin. “Who’s our guests?”

He didn’t know how much he should tell his brothers. “I don’t know if I can explain. Let’s just say Splinter got a strange vision while he was meditating that I walked into.”

“Ya interrupted Masta while he’s meditatin’?” Raph’s demeanor changed and a devilish smirk spread across his beak. “Yer tryin’ to get Father to tell Donnie he can’t go on his little nerd trip.”

“He’ll see reason,” he stated evenly, looking out to the road. 

“You’re unbelievable.” Oh, he pissed Donnie off. Out of them, he was the one who never gave into anger. He could get annoyed, but angry? That was Leo and Raph’s thing. “Are you going to say anything?”

Donnie’s voice was harsh and cold, lower than usual. Yep, he pissed Donnie over. He didn’t bother looking at the genius. he kept his eyes outward. He sensed his brother was inches from him and staring down with heated eyes, hidden behind the purple mask. 

Donnie moved in front of Leo’s vision. “You know for a fact I’m over my second mutation. I’ve been recovering for a month. A month, Leonardo.” 

“Oooo, he said Leo’s full name~” Mikey and Raph broke into a snickering fit. 

“I love it when someone other da me put Fearless in his place.” The red-clad turtle laughed harder. 

“Don’t piss off the doctor, Leo.” Mikey teased. 

Leo ignored the two and focused on Donnie. “I’m just concerned, Donnie. I don’t want you hurt. I—

A blast of light cut off their argument. Further out from the property, a portal appeared. It passed the turtle-tank and April’s van, but it didn’t hit the forest. The swirling colors of pink and cyan bathed the farm in a neon light show. The portal was far off the ground too. 

“What da fuck is that!” 

Raph drew his sais and shifted in a fighting stance. Mikey and Donnie followed his lead, drawing their weapons. 

Leo held his hand up. “Don’t attack. No matter what comes out of that portal.” 

“What aren’t you telling us?” Donnie questioned, lowering his bow. “What did Master Splinter tell you?” 

He didn’t answer. He couldn’t. 

Screams came from the portal and five figures fell from the sky. The portal disappeared, leaving light from the farmhouse illuminating the ground. The figures hit the grass with audible thumps that were loud enough for them to be heard from the house. 

Leo’s feet started moving before he registered he was running. His brothers were behind him. He slowed and held his hand out. He pointed to the tank and they took cover. He peered slowed once they were close enough to get a good look at their guests. 

“Holy shit,” Raph whispered next to him. He peered over the hood. 

Leo pulled him down and put his finger to his beak. “We need to be careful.”

He leaned around the front of the tank to get a good look at their counterparts.

He took them in. The big one was Raphael’s counterpart if the red bandana meant anything. The hulking turtle had to be the same size as Leatherhead, if not slightly smaller. He was cradling another turtle. The turtle in his arms clutched a bo staff in his hand. 

Donatello? 

It had to be. 

He didn’t need any clues to guess the short rat scaling the larger turtle’s shell. He leaned over and cupped the injured turtle’s face. 

“Ohmigosh! Are you okay?”

He snapped his attention to the two on left. The smallest turtle, as far as he could tell, popped out of his shell and sat next to a rabbit. 

A rabbit? 

A white rabbit mutant? Or was this rabbit-like his friend, Usagi Miyamoto, born a rabbit. 

Was that Usagi? 

He couldn’t hear Maybe-Usagi’s response to the smaller turtle, who was Mikey. He was positive that little turtle was his baby brother.

The figure, the remaining turtle, didn’t move. That concerned Leo. The others were moving from the fall, but not this one. 

The one staying still was his counterpart. Leonardo. 

On autopilot, he stood from his hiding spot and moved into the opening. His brothers were at his heels. Raph kept his weapons drawn. 

Master Splinter noticed them first. He stopped checking on the turtle in Raphael’s arms and looked up. His yellow eyes illuminated in the darkness. They widened as they came into focus. 

He opened his mouth to talk, but the Leonardo on the ground glowed bright blue. He grabbed the handle of his katana. 

The voice of Karai, the Karai from the mediation room, echoed in his mind. 

I’m sorry, he needed motivation. 

It was the only warning he got. In flash, the other Leo jumped to his feet and charged at him. His katana was raised high. He drew his swords and blocked the blow. 

“We are not your enemy!” He shouted to break the trance. 

The younger teen lowered his sword and stared his mouth agape. His one eye was wide. The other...was swollen shut. 

The red streaks over his eyes gleamed in the dark. If he knew anything about turtles, which was little, he would guess his counterpart wasn’t a common box-turtle like him and his brothers. He was a red-eared slider...maybe? Yeah, yeah, he was a slider. Donnie would know. 

He scanned the others as their Leonardo examined his brothers. The hulking turtle was on his feet, helping the other stand up. Oh, yeah, up close he knew that was Raphael and Donatello. The two were covered in red and purple. Why did Leonardo and Michelangelo not have their masks? They didn’t even have belts? 

“Mikey?” 

His counterpart was staring at Mikey. Somehow, the shock let his left eye open just enough. 

“No way, dude!” His brother shouted. 

The rabbit whispered, “what,” under his breath. His head whipped back and forth between the two groups of turtles. 

“Oh shell, how are you even standing?” Donnie was at the slider’s side and examining the younger teen’s injuries. 

Leo hid his grimace. Karai had said the youngest three were harmed, and the second youngest’s was brutally attacked. The bruising on the kid’s neck and collarbone were visible even in the cover of the night. His eyes flickered down the teen’s plastron and to his legs. More fresh marks marred his yellowish skin. And was that blood in between his thighs? 

He looked over the other turtles. The one with fewer injuries was the hulking Raphael. He didn’t know what was wrong with their Donatello, and their Mikey was a bloody mess, but he was not in the same condition as the slider.

He bit his bottom lip. He didn’t want to see the injuries in the light. They looked bad in the night of the sky. 

“You’re injured, badly,” Donnie stated. His expression was soft and full of empathy. “We have medical supplies in the farmhouse. Leo, we can’t leave them like this.” 

He put his swords away. “Obviously we’re not going to.” 

Their Donatello spoke up. “Is this really happening right now?” 

“Pops, uh, did you and Draxum make any more turtles...or?” What shocked him the most their Raphael didn’t have a harsh Brooklyn accent. 

“I do not believe they are relatives, Raphael.” And there was the verbal confirmation he didn’t need, but appreciated. 

“Oh my gosh!” 

Leo snapped his head toward the smaller box turtle. he couldn’t be older than thirteen if that. And to see him hurt twisted his big brother instincts in a hot fury. It was the same feeling got when he saw his Mikey hurt. 

The boy held his hands out and squealed. “You’re us! And we’re you! This’s so cool!” 

His counterpart gave his little brother a meek smile. There was genuine relief over the slider’s features at his brother’s happiness. 

Dread hit Leo. What happened to them? 

“An’ yer bleedin’ bad kid.” Raph put his sais away. Leo knew his younger brother was even more violent in his response to their younger brothers being hurt. He confessed once he saw red when enemies harmed Mikey. And now there was a younger, bubblier version of their brother in front of them hurt, Raph was going to break his punching bag in the barn. 

“Oh, yeah,” he looked at his palms. “I tried climbing out of a broken window.” And that was all they got from an explanation before he turned to his older brother. He clasped onto his arm. “Leo! Which one do you think is me? You think I got sais in this universe?” 

Disbelief washed over the slider’s features. Leo bit back his laughter. Oh, yeah, that was Mikey. 

Donnie thought the same. “Well, that answers which one’s Mikey.—

“Hey!” Mikey shouted over Donnie’s words. 

—let’s get you guys inside so I can take a look at those injuries.” He pulled his bo off his back. “Use my staff to lean on.” 

The slider took the staff and did what he was told. He was used to following a Donatello in doctor mode. 

“Raph,” Leo turned to his brother. “Can you help with their stuff,” he pointed to the bag and Leonardo’s katana. “Mikey, run inside and start the tea.” 

Mikey stood straight and saluted. “Aye, Aye, Captain!” He winked before darting to the house.

Leo didn’t watch him go. He moved over to the younger Mikey. “You shouldn’t walk on that.” He pointed at his blood-soaked foot. He picked the boy up before he was given permission. 

Raph swung the duffle bag over his shoulder. Leo expected his younger self would argue about giving up his sword—he would—but he was surprised he handed the katana over without comment. 

He turned around and headed back to the house. Master Splinter waited for them in the doorway. 

“Leonardo,” he called out, “what should April from the basement?” 

He looked back at Donnie, but it wasn’t the genius he expected to answer. 

“My shell was cut open,” Donatello shouted. Master 

Leo winced. He empathized with a damaged shell. “My first aid kit doesn’t have needle or thread that I need for stitching. And Mikey needs his hands and feet stitched up too.” 

Leo already guessed the younger Mike needed stitches, but how were they going to sew back a shell? He turned toward Raph, his confusion matched his. 

Donnie gasped. “You’re a softshell turtle!”

Ah, that would make sense.

“Yep,” he bit out. “And usually my pack protects my shell. Fucking Bishop.” The last two were almost a growl. 

In Leo’s arms, Mikey flinched at the name and the cheerful expression the boy had at meeting doppelgängers disappeared. His eyes clouded with fear. Leo frowned. This kid shouldn’t be out fighting people like Bishop. 

“Ah, fuck, Bishop? Of course. It’s always dat bastard.” Raph spat out. 

“Raphael, do not swear.” Splinter chastised from the door. He turned his head to someone, most likely April, to relay the request for needle and thread. “And do not roll your eyes.” He raised his voice again, still not even looking at them. 

“Ya can’t even see my eyes, Masta Splinter,” Raph argued. he bounded up the steps, getting ahead of them. “Imma get some towels. Yer sword’s next to the door.” He called out to Leonardo before heading in.

Leo took Mikey next and slipped by his father. He brought the younger box turtle to the couch. 

“Thank you!” He said though Leo picked out how forced the cheer was. 

“Don’t mention it.” He said, smiling. 

“Mikey wasn’t joking around?” 

April stood at the archway between the living room and the dining room. Her oversized purple pajama tank top and her messy bun said she was ready for bed, not ready to play nurse for injured turtles. But after two years, she had to be used to it by now. 

“We’ll explain later, April. Just get the first aid kit, please.” He ordered. 

“Right, of course, Leo.” She said and hurried to the basement. 

The younger box turtle pointed after her. “That was April?” He asked, shocked. “Wow, she’s a bit different. I wonder what Casey looks like in this world. I hope she still likes hockey.”

“She?” Leo turned toward his brother. Raph raised a brow. “She. He just she.” 

Leo filed that one under questions to ask later. “Master Splinter,” he faced the door where his father waited. “What else we need?” 

“I sent Casey to get towels.” He said. 

Maybe-Usagi slipped through the door, keeping his head low. Leo was taken back by how taller was than the Usagi knew. And he dressed in modern clothes, something he couldn’t see his Usagi wearing. If this was Usagi, he didn’t want to assume. 

“Yo, bunny, ya name Usagi?” Raph asked without hesitation. 

The rabbit stopped in his tracks. “Ah, so he exists in this world, does he?” 

“Yeah, sorta.” He shrugged. “What ya think yous guys need?” 

“Water, and food. Michelangelo lost a considerable amount of blood. I know I need to eat after a rough fight in the Nexus.” His tone was callous and cold. He certainly wasn’t the rabbit Leo knew even if they shared the same name. 

The rabbit went to the far end of the couch and stared at a black bracelet around his wrist. 

“Do you have pizza?” Michelangelo asked without missing a beat. 

“Yeah, we do!” Mikey called from the kitchen. “I’ll put a meat lover’s in!”

“Thank you!” He shouted back. he flashed another wide grin. “Pizza’s nature’s cure.”

Leo and Raph shared bemused smirks. No matter how different their counterparts looked, pizza was at least a constant thing. 

The larger Raphael helped Donatello into the living room. Their father had left his perch on Raphael’s shell. The smaller rat must be helping his remaining son inside. Leo gently pulled his own brother out of the way to give the two space. Raphael led Don to the coffee table and helped him ease down. Don removed Mikey’s nunchucks and Leonardo’s other katana first. Then his bo and his belt before taking the purple shield off his shell. He sat his brothers’ weapons on the ground gently. Even his belt was handled with more care. The shield was dropped unceremoniously to the floor with a rattling thud. He sighed, relieved to have the pressure off his back. 

Leo and Raph both leaned to get a good look at his shell. Leo told himself was to make sure the damage wasn’t serious and not out of curiosity. The soft-shell had damage already. What Leo found most disturbing were jagged claw marks across Don’s shell. They reached near the bottom and stretched to the top. The new scar was slashed over the marks. Bloodstained his mossy-colored shell. 

Raphael examined the damage done to his brother. “Shit, Donnie,” his voice was far gentler than Raph’s could ever be. If Leo’s assumption was right that this Raphael was the oldest, it didn’t shock him. “That’s pretty deep.”

Don snorted loudly. He looked up. “Well, dear, Big Brother, if it was that deep, my spine would’ve been severed and I would be currently dead. So now it’s not as bad as it looks.” 

Now Donatello’s tone made Leo raise a brow. He didn’t have the crude phrasing or the Brooklyn accent, but his biting remark and sarcasm were exactly like Raph’s. 

Mikey let out a tiny whimper and ducked his head in his shell. His limbs twitched, but the boy had the sense to keep them out until they were cleaned and sewed. 

Raphael let out a growl and forced Don to look at him by grabbing the side of his cheeks. “Donnie, this ain’t the time for your sarcastic bullshit. You get me? Not after tonight.” 

Don pulled away and buried his face in his hands. “Sorry,” he grumbled. 

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking remorseful for snapping. He turned toward Leo and Raph. “Donnie said he’s got a first aid kit in the bag. Can you start cleaning the cut? I gotta check on my little bro.” He headed back to the door and only stopped to bow at Master Splinter. He said thanks to the old rat before venturing outside again. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll help Softie, here.” Raph motioned to Don. He bent over and opened the duffle bag. he pulled out two hoodies—one a powder blue, the other orange—then belts that went to the different colored turtles. He retrieved a compact metal box with the Red Cross on top. 

“If you call me Softie again, you better sleep with one eye open.” Don spat out. 

Raph straddled the table behind him. He popped the lid open and held wipes for Leo to take. He leaned over Don’s shoulder. “Softie.” 

Don was ready to turn around and attack if it weren’t for his shell. 

“Stop antagonizing people.” Leo chastised and moved over to the couch and plopped down next to Mikey. “Let’s look at those hands of yours.” 

Casey came down the stairs with a bucket of water and three towels over his shoulder. “I got what you asked, Masta Splinta.” 

He stopped dead, staring at the two new turtles in his farmhouse. “Yo, ya didn’t tell me ya had more bros!” 

“Will ya just bring the water over here, numbnuts.” Raph shouted. “Oh, Softie, Mikey. This’s Casey Jones.”

  
Outside, Donnie stayed by the slider. He hovered, but he never touched Leonardo. He had a horrible suspicion of what had happened to the younger teen. The slider’s limp slowed him down to a crawl. He flinched and whimpered at every step. His father had crawled off the snapper’s shell and joined them. 

“Leo, allow Donatello to carry you inside.” Master Splinter pleaded. his eyes were glossy and his voice was consumed with grief and worry. 

“I don’t want to be touched.” He gritted out. He took another step and his breath hitched. Tears trickled down his cheeks. He stopped and used the staff to keep him upright. his breathing was shallow and harsh. 

The house was both far, but so close. It made each step more agonizing. 

The snapper came out again and darted toward them. “Leo, you okay?” He approached his brother with trepidation. He reached out, but Leo jerked back.

He staggered back into Donnie. He cringed away from the sudden contact.   
Donnie swallowed and held his hands up. The slider trembled. His chest heaved at a rapid pace. 

“It’s only a little further and then you can sit down and relax,” Donnie assured. 

Leo simply shook his head and raved his arms. “No, no, I can’t sit down.” He dropped the staff and limped toward the stairs. 

Donnie’s own father and moved out to the porch, watching the slider with worry. 

The slider moved faster than he should. He lifted his leg to take the first step. He let out a muffled yell of pain and fell forward. He caught himself with his hands.

“Leo!” Both Raphael and their father shouted and went to his side. 

At this angle, Donnie got the perfect view of Leo’s inner thigh and tail. His tail was twisted and bent. And with the light from the house streaming out into the front steps, Donnie saw it wasn’t just blood staining his inner thighs. There were streaks of white liquid. 

Donnie looked away. He used his staff as an excuse to ignore the family. 

Leo pushed himself upright. 

“Leonardo, I understand you don’t want to be touched right now,” his father started. “But let your brother carry you inside. It will only take a moment.” 

He shook his head again and held his hands up. “Don’t you dare!" He spat out, glaring up at the snapper.

“You’re hurt. You can barely walk up the stairs without falling over.” Raph tried. He moved toward his little brother. 

The slider snapped. “Stay away from me!” he screamed, taking several steps back. “Don’t fucking touch me!” His voice was horse and raw. His chest moved up and down rapidly. 

Donnie caught the signs of a panic attack. 

Raph stopped in his tracks. “I ain’t going to,” holding his hands out. “Tell me what’s wrong. We can get you something for your leg or ankle—

“Bishop broke my tail! I was fucking raped, Raph! He didn’t break my ankle!” His voice raised higher and higher, reaching peak hysteria. 

Donnie ducked his head and flickered his attention to the window. He could see the shadow of one of his brothers. Anyone inside the living room heard the confession. 

Raphael was utterly broken. Despite his height and size, the snapper seemed small. 

“Leonardo, no one is going to lay a hand on you.” his father tried to simmer the attack before it began. He tapped Raph’s knee. “Go inside and help your other brothers, please.” 

The snapper opened his mouth, ready to argue, but he thought about it. He simply bowed his head and returned inside. 

Donnie bit his bottom lip. Leonardo needed his space, but he also needed his wounds treated. Maybe if they had privacy, the slider’s bubbling panic attack wouldn’t come out now. “Master Splinter...uh, you,” he pointed to the rat who wasn’t his father, “ sorry. if we go upstairs to the bathroom, I can check his injuries.” He spared Leonardo a glance. “I understand why you don’t want to be touched, but I got t set your tail now, or it won’t heal properly.”

Leo’s breathing steadied and his expression was unreadable. His eyes were glazed over. he turned toward Donnie. “Grab one of my swords and bring them out here.” He said evenly. 

Donnie was trained since he was ten to follow Leonardo unconditionally, and out of his brothers, the lessons stayed with him no matter what. This Leonardo was different from his brother, but he was still a Leonardo. He didn’t ask for clarification. “Of course.” 

Master Splinter followed him inside, leaving behind the slider his father. everyone was sitting or standing in the living room. Mikey was at the archway, giving Donnie a shocked stair. Casey and April shared the recliner, both were uneasy. 

Raph was stitching up Donnie’s counterpart’s shell. Donatello had covered his face. On the couch, was Leo, cleaning and picking out the glass from Mikey’s right hand. Raphael was on the floor, doing the same for the boy’s foot. 

And the younger turtle’s head was in his shell, weeping. 

At the far end of the couch, sat the rabbit. The rabbit was unbothered by everything around him. He was on a phone, of all things. 

Donnie shot the rabbit a glare before grabbing the hilt of the sword, but he went over to the open first aid kit on the floor. He grabbed alcohol wipes and an unused roll of bandages. He left without saying a word. 

Leonardo and Splinter hadn’t moved when he returned to them. “Here’s your sword. Why do you want it?” 

Leo took the hilt. “You’ll see. Where’s the bathroom located?” He asked. 

“It’s on the second floor, two doors away from the stairs.” 

“Keep that image in your head.” Leo pulled the sword back and sliced through the air in a circle. it was another portal, but it wasn’t the blinding violet with twinges of cyan and neon pink that brought the turtles, but a soft, swirling blue. 

He stepped out of the way. “You first.” 

Donnie shivered at the hallow coldness. It was unnatural. He obliged though and stepped through. 

And the outside of the farmhouse and trees were gone, replacing them were blue tiles and floral wallpaper. They were in the farmhouse’s bathroom. Master Splinter hopped in after him, followed by Leo. 

The portal closed after them. 

“that’s a neat trick.” He put the toilet’s lid down and placed the wipes and bandages on it, turning the toilet into a makeshift table. He reached over and closed the door. It clicked shut. 

Leo smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “You fix my tail, I’ll send you to Tahiti.” And his smile turned to a cocky smirk. “I can do that.” 

This was a glimpse of Leonardo before the assault. This close, Donnie picked up the gold flecks in the obsidian orbs. Despite the horror afflicted on his body, there was a spark inside Leo refusing to die. Donnie wouldn’t let it go out. The first thing he needed to do was fix his tail, then the rest will fall into place. 

Donnie took a step closer to him. They were at eye level, almost. Despite reaching five-seven, the younger teen was just slightly taller. And the slider was more likely not done browning. “I’ll hold you to it. I think maybe you should lean against the sink.” 

Leo swallowed. the action pulled Donnie’s attention to his throat. In the white light of the bathroom, the bruise around his neck took shape of a grown man’s hand. “Yeah, sure.” 

He did was he was told and leaned over the edge. Master Splinter hopped on top of the sink, wiggling in front of his son. He took Leo’s hand and cupped his cheek. “I will be right here with you, my son. I got you.” 

Leo bowed his head against his father’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.” He muttered. “You shouldn’t have made me the leader.” His voice cracked. “When Raph led the team, nothing like this happened.” 

Splinter wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him. “Do not talk like that. This was not your fault, my son. You’ve proven yourself time and time again why I made the right choice. And your big brother is very proud of you. This incident has nothing to do with who leads the team. 

Leo leaned away from his father. “I really doubt Raph’s proud of this, Dad.” He gripped the edges of the sink’s sides. “I’m ready.” 

Donnie was uncomfortable being in the room. this was something for the family to discuss. He rolled his shoulders and focused on playing the role of the doctor. He crouched down so he could examine the broken tail. “I’m so, so sorry. This’s going to hurt.” 

The scream the ripped from Leonardo’s throat tore through the house and disturbed the peaceful farm. 

it was near one in the morning when Donnie dragged himself to the attic where he and his brothers shared. He spent over an hour with the slider and the other Splinter. He tended to the teen’s wounds and helped him bathe. He was drained. Everything about him was drained. the only thing he felt was the guilt he left Leonardo’s side. He was Leonardo’s doctor and what if he was needed during the night and he wasn’t there? 

This night, Master Splinter had joined them. he gave his own bedroom up to their family’s counterparts. 

Raph and Mikey were in their beds. Mikey’s bed was covered with pens, papers, and coloring pencils, while Raphael was lounging and reading a comic. 

Leo stood in front of the window, looking out in the dark. 

Donnie took note Leo’s sleeping bag was on the floor, tucked in between Raph and Mikey’s beds while Splinter had taken Leo’s. 

“Donatello, how is the younger Leonardo?” 

Donnie stopped in his trek to his bed and turned to the aging rat. “How did you know they were coming, Sensei?” 

Mikey looked up from his drawing and Rah sat up. Only Leo didn’t look his way. His focus was kept outside. 

Splinter took a moment before answering. “Earlier this evening I received an otherworldly visitor. The boy's grandmother, though I believe their relation to her is different than just simply grandmother. She has tasked us to help her family.”

“I stitched up Softie’s shell up, so dat’s gotta make her happy.” Raph offered. 

"I believe it will," Splinter said with a smile. 

“I think Karai shouldn’t have asked to do anything,” Leo spoke up. 

His brothers turned his way, but still, he ignored their gaze. 

“What does Karai have to do with anything?” Mikey asked. He began cleaning up his bed and carefully arranging his coloring pencils in their case by color.

“Karai, in their world, was a relative. A force for good.” Splinter explained. 

“And yet, hearin’ Casey’s a bitch in their world is the most shockin’,” the red-clad turtle grumbled. 

“Raphael!” Both Splinter and Leo called him out. “Please, do not use such language while talking about women. I raised you better.” He waited for a sorry but received a snort instead. He sighed and shook his head. “I believe we should help them.”

“We’re not therapists.” Leo finally turned around. “Father, that younger me was raped. What can we do for him? We should figure out a way to send them back home and deal with this without strangers. And it’s going to be awkward for us too.” 

“I apologize, Leonardo, I was unaware mutant turtles could just walk into human clinics and receive psychiatric care.” Splinter’s tone was harsh. “I already promised Karai we will help her family and I will not going back on my word because you are uncomfortable.” He settled under the sheets and laid down. “Go to bed, boys. We will wake up at the same time, despite going to bed late. 

Leo let out a sigh and obeyed their father, as always. 

Donnie watched the other two get ready as well. He didn’t agree with his brother. He was a doctor and caregiver. . He turned the lights off and went to his bed. He carefully grabbed his laptop that he left under the bed. He pulled his black sheets over his head and flip open the screen. He needed to do research if he was going to be the doctor Leonardo needed. 

He wasn’t going to abandon Leonardo because it was uncomfortable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the two groups of turtles are together.


	5. Sordid Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally going to be longer, but the next part wouldn’t flow well with this scene.

Dirty. 

Leo was dirty. It was the only word he could think of. Used, broken, slut. Those words fit too, but dirty took over his mind. He was dirty from dried blood and semen caked on his inner thighs. He was tainted from the touches and bite marks.

He sat on the cold toilet, watching Donatello start the bath. Sitting didn't cause extreme pain anymore, but the discomfort was still there. The ghost of hands and other body parts haunted his skin. He wanted nothing more than to scrub his skin raw until he couldn't feel Bishop's mouth and figures. 

His dad wasn't going to let him. And so wasn't Donnie. 

A small voice in the back of his mind told him to scrub his skin until it hurt was terrible. The voice sounded too much like Gram-gram. And if it was her telling him hot to do it, he would listen to her. 

He pulled himself from his thoughts and focused more on the box turtle in front of him. Donatello's shell was toward him. His patterns were faint compared to Mikey's ornate's shell. They must be different kinds of boxes. He didn't know, nor did he want to know, much about turtles outside what he had to know. 

Donnie turned and sat on the edge of the bathtub, now facing him. His mask was pulled down and around his neck, revealing sangria-colored eyes. The red stood out against the olive scales. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked, filling the bathroom with noise. Splinter had left Leo to check on his brothers. A part of him was angry at his dad's abandonment. Another factor was grateful his father left him alone. 

When Leo hadn't answer right away, Donnie continued. "That's a terrible question; I'm sorry. I just want you to know if you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen." 

Leo looked away. He couldn't take the genuineness seeping from the other Donnie. If he didn't want his own brother to see him in this state, he would prefer the cold detachment he was used to. 

He shivered. Actually, if his brother was treating him, he would have to deal with Donnie's rather violent anger. Not that the outrage would be at him. He was smart enough to know that Donnie's rage would be directed at Bishop. It was that kind of emotion he didn't need right now. 

"Thanks for the offer," he said, finally. His voice was shot from the screaming and crying. He licked his lips to produce saliva to keep his mouth from getting dry. "I don't think I can talk about what happened." He confessed. 

Donnie hummed. "I understand." He looked back to the tub and turned off the water. "Do you need help getting in?"

Leo wanted to say no, but he nodded before he could find his voice.   
Donnie was at his side, and with his help, he stood without straining his rear. He limped to the tub and gripped the box turtle's shoulder to ease put one foot into the hot water. His other gave out and slipped foreword. Strong hands clasped his hips and held him upright. 

Leo's heartbeat didn't calm. Their faces were inches apart, allowing him a better look in Donnie's eyes. Flecks of gold glittered in the bright light of the bathroom. He turned his head away quickly, feeling bashful. 

Without thinking, Leo blurted out, "your eyes are pretty." He slapped a hand over his beak. 

Donnie just smiled, though his laugh had an edge of nervousness. "Thank you. We tend to freak people out with the color. It's why our masks cover them up." 

He eased Leo into the water. Leo let out a soft sigh as the heat surrounding him relaxed and soothed his aching muscles. He leaned his head back against the edge and closed his eyes. He tapped the rim with his nails. 

"I don't think they're freaky. A lot cooler than basic black." He continued. He opened his eye—the good one at least—and watched Donnie kneel next to the tub. The olive-skinned turtle grabbed a rag and coated it with the bar of soap cut at an odd angle. The scent was a nice mixture of honey and coffee. "Is that homemade?"

"Leo went on a trip to Japan a few months ago and picked up a new hobby outside of training and making tea." He explained easily. 

The idea of making soap sounded boring, at least to this Leo. Maybe Mikey might like the craft, though. He should ask his counterpart to teach Mikey. He filed the suggestion in the back of his mind. 

"Do you want me to leave?" Donnie asked suddenly. "Give you privacy, I mean?" 

Leo bit his lip. He wanted to be alone. But something—or someone—was saying he shouldn't be alone. That little voice was Karai's. He was sure it was her. And if she said he needed someone with him, he would listen. Even if it was his imagination. 

"I don't think I should be alone right now." He admitted, looking down. "I...could use the help." 

Donnie squeezed his hand. "I'll stay with you as long as you need. If you feel uncomfortable at any point, tell me, and I'll stop." 

Leo simply nodded but stayed quiet. He kept his eyes closed and focused on the safety of the water and Donatello's gentle touch. His legs and arms twitched. He wanted to crawl in his shell and stay there. He forced his limbs to stay out, however, as Donnie cleaned him. 

He closed his mind from the bubbling discomfort of someone touching his inner thighs. He wouldn't think about it. If he did, panic would follow. He didn't want to cry. Crying would make it real, more than shouting it on the top of his lungs. He just needed to talk. 

Or maybe not. 

Comedy was how he coped, and his mouth was already filled with rape jokes. Talking would be a bad idea. This Donnie wasn't a sardonic nihilist like his Donnie, and laying on the dark humor would scare him off. 

"How did your brothers mutate?" He asked. 

"It happened by chance," Donnie started. "Lift your leg just slightly." Leo obeyed, giving him more access. "It happened by accident." 

"An accident? Splinter didn't pull out, huh?" Leo flashed a half-attempt of a smirk. 

The older teen choked on nothing and stifled a giggle. He failed. He gripped the ring and pressed his head against the rim, hiding his laughter. 

Leo's smile was genuine for the first time he landed here. "that wasn't even my best material."

"Sorry, sorry." He waved his hand as he composed himself. "I wasn't expecting that from you." 

He raised a brow ridged. "What? Being funny?" 

"My brother doesn't really tell jokes," Donnie explained. He resumed cleaning Leo's legs.

"Well, I'm not your brother." he chirped. This's okay. Get Donnie to talk before he made it awkward. "So it was an accident? What happened?" 

Donnie stayed silent for a moment, more focused on getting rid of the stains off Leo's legs. His hand didn't venture close to any sensitive areas, making him feel grateful. "It was a series of quick events. Some poor kid bought my brothers and me from a store. While walking home with us, a truck was speeding down the road. An old man was crossing the street at the time. The boy got pushed aside by someone else to save the old guy. The kid dropped us down the sewer. The truck swerved to miss the blind man and his rescuer and crashed. And—this's the part that's going to be unbelievable even to me—an alien ooze-like substance fell out of the truck and rolled down the sewer."

He waved with his hand. "Shattered everywhere. It got on us. Master Splinter, who was still a rat, came down the drain to investigate. He said it was out of compassion, but you know, he was a normal rat. I think he was looking for food." He made a face, leaving the implication in the air. Leo mimicked the disgusted look. 

"Oh, god, that's a pretty nasty thought." 

"Yeah. I don't try to think on that part for long," Donnie said with a weak smile. "The ooze hit him too. He took us to a hidden pipe and fell asleep afterward. When we woke up the next day, we all tripled in size. And Master Splinter became a single dad overnight."

He paused and removed his hand from Leo's legs. "Here," he offered the rag, "I don't want to touch anything that'll make you feel uncomfortable."

Leo moved to sit on his knees and took the rag. "Keep talking. I don't want to think about anything. Tell me about the aliens. Because seriously? Aliens? Aliens are real in your world?" He put his hand in between his thighs near his plastron and scrubbed the area. His stomach twisted in knots. 

Donnie shifted and turned around, his shell to the tub. "You guys don't have aliens? Oh boy, I think we should wait until we're with your brothers to get into our space adventures. But yeah, we're mutated with alien ooze."

The door squeaked open. 

His father slipped in, carrying a plate of a slice of pizza and a glass of water. Leo sat back down quickly. 

Splinter sat the glass and pizza on the sink. "Michelangelo made pizza for you boys. I think you. Should eat something before you head to bed, Blue." 

His father was using his 'my poor baby's sick' tone. He found some comfort in it. "Oh, pizza in the bath. That's fancy I should..."

He stopped the words before they came out. I should get raped more often if I get treated like this. He wanted to joke, he needed to laugh about it, but he held back. The joke would only be funny to him. 

He held his hand out for the pizza. "I should have a glass of wine with pizza in a tub over water. That's what they do in the movies." 

Splinter sat on the edge and gave Leo his food and water. "You know, the movies are not real, right? Wine is overrated." 

Donnie took the rag back and began scrubbing Leo's carapace as he ate. He wondered if he should feel uncomfortable he was getting washed by someone else while his father watched. Still, Leo felt too exhausted to think about. 

"You would know." He teased. "Donnie, your dad was a normal rat before he changed, yeah? Well, our dad was a movie star." 

He wished he could see Donnie's eyes widen. They were so expressive. "No way."

"It's true." Splinter grew smug. "I was a big deal before this whole situation happened." He waved a hand in front of his face. "In one of my favorite movies I acted in, I had wine and spicy soup in the tub," he gestured to the bathroom, "in a similar room to this one, actually. But I was interrupted by a terrifying tiger-man breaking into my home." 

"Lou Jitsu and the Mysterious Mr.Tigerclaw is on my phone," Leo said in between bites. "If my dear brothers brought it with us, we can watch it sometime." He puffed his chest out. "I was named after the villain's actor. Leonardo Cadieux!" 

"You were named after an actor?" Donnie sounded like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"All my brothers were! Raphael O'Brian. Donatello Reed. And Michelangelo Gardner. They're all Splinter's friends before you know," he waved his finger in Splinter's face, "this whole situation." He looked over his shoulder. "How did you get your names? 

Donnie blinked and gawked. He was for a loss of words, it seemed. "The famous painters? Like Leonardo de Vinci?" 

"Who?" Both asked, genuinely lost on the name. "Maybe Mikey knows. He likes art." Leo suggested. If these artists were actually famous, Mikey would know. Though De Vinci sounded fake. Maybe they're only real in this world? He will still ask Mikey. 

"Uh, never mind. Your phone can hold an entire movie?" He questioned, switching subjects. "The quality wouldn't be good if it did." 

"Dude, my phone's got plenty of space. And my screen's got 4K resolution." He twisted around to look at Donnie. "What year's this? The nineties?" 

The older teen's brow shot up, but his ruby-red eyes brightened at the switch too. "4K on a cellphone? You have to show me for me to believe you got that resolution on a small screen." 

"Hmm," Splinter hummed and rubbed his chin. "Are we in the 2000s?" He questioned. "The mid part, 2004 maybe? 4K was not something in the nineties."

"2005. It's June 15th. Or 16th, since it was close to midnight." Donnie corrected. He got up and reached for the back brush that hung from the shower rod. He returned to his spot and scrubbed tiny circular motions on Leo's carapace.   
Leo bent over and let out an audible groan. It was like a giant toothbrush scraping across his shell. For a moment, he forgot what happened tonight. 

He came back to reality when his pizza almost fell into the soapy, dirty water. He shoved it in his mouth, ignoring the growling rumble in his stomach.

He spared a glance at his father; Splinter's expression was odd. Confused was a simplistic way to describe Splinter's face. Leo didn't have the words for it. 

"Is Donnie and Mikey okay?" He asked, but with his mouth full, it came out muffled. 

"Chew and swallow before you talk." Splinter hit Leo's forehead, though there was no force. "Purple's shell was damaged, but nothing too bad. I want to speak about Orange. Donatello, can I speak alone with my son, please?" 

"Oh," Donnie said. He squeezed Leo's shoulder before getting up. "remember, you can always come to talk to me if you need someone to listen." he put the scrubber away and grabbed the plate off the counter. He pulled his mask back up before slipping through the door. 

The door was left cracked open. A loud bump followed by voices seeped into the bathroom. 

"Oh, sorry!" Donnie said, laughing nervously. 

"Don't mention it." The other Donnie, Leo's Donnie, waved off the apology. "Hey, my battle shell's fucked. You wouldn't happen to have any tools on hand I can use to fix it?" 

There was a pause. "Hmm, I don't usually take equipment outside the basics. I can check our tank tomorrow, but I'm afraid it might be a while before we can fix it." 

"Ah, shit, alright—

Leo didn't hear the rest. Splinter got up and pushed it until there was a click. He hugged his knees close to his chest and rested his head against them. 

"You want to know if he hurt Mikey?" He asked. 

He didn't need to look to feel Splinter's presence at his side once more. "Did he?"

"No. I made sure Bishop didn't. I goaded him to hurt me. It wasn't hard to do." He muttered. He regretted eating pizza. it was threatening to come back up again. "Dad, Mikey was in bed the entire time it happened. He doesn't even understand what he was watching."

Splinter let out a tired sigh. "I know, Leonardo, I know. I will talk to him. Was he touched in any way?"

Leo glanced at his father. "Bishop kissed him once. He hit him a couple times. And-and," he stuttered out. He bit his bottom lip to get his emotions under control. If he cries, it was real. 

"He groped Mikey twice." He sat straighter and grabbed his father's hand. "I did everything I could so he wouldn't hurt Mike. You gotta believe me. Any time he reached for Mikey, I acted up. I made Bishop mad each time." He hugged his knees closer. "He got violent...but I could take it. I had to. We all know it's better I was...raped...over Mikey." He said the last sentence in barely a whisper. 

Splinter's resolved crumbled before Leo. His father turned his back toward Leonardo. He covered his face and wept. His sobs were quiet, barely audible. His entire body heaved into his hands. His shoulders trembled. 

Leo steeled himself. He wasn't going to cry. He wasn't. Faced with his father's own tears won't make him cry. 

He pulled the stopper out, and the water went down the drain. He readied himself mentally before standing. The pain shot through him, but it wasn't blinding like it had been. He stepped out of the tub and onto the mat. He glanced at the folded towels on the rack next to the shower—Blue, purple, orange, red, gray, pink, and black. 

He grabbed the purple one without thinking. 

He dried himself and remained silent. His father's quiet sobs filled the bathroom. It was enough noise for Leo. 

He hung the towel over the shower rod, moving mechanically. He felt like one of the Bishop bots.

Splinter composed himself after a moment, though looking at his father's eyes, Leo saw he was far from done. He turned away from his father and stared at the stain on the floor.

"Do you know where we're sleeping?" he grabbed his sword. 

Splinter took his hand. "I do. Leonardo offered us a spare bedroom. It's dusty, but we lived in worse places." 

His father grabbed his hand and led him out into the hall and down three doors. The door was slightly ajar, and Leo peered into the crack. Donnie was hunched over his phone on the edge of the bed, tapping away. He couldn't see Mikey or Raph, but he assumed both were 

He took in a sharp breath before pushing the door open. It squeaked on its hedges, drawing the attention of his brothers. 

Mikey was at the head of the bed, curled in a tight ball. He wore an oversized hoodie. The dried splatters of acrylic and spray paint on the edges made it clear it was one of his jackets from home. Was that one of the things Donnie packed? 

He lifted his head at the squeak and even sat up. They locked eyes, and Mikey's began to water. 

Leo's chest tightened, and he looked away. He couldn't handle hearing his own father sob and then watch his baby brother cry. He was breaking. 

Raph had been sitting on the opposite side of the bed, his shell toward Donnie. The moment he and his dad walked in, his big brother got to his feet and, in three strides, was in front of Leo. he clutched a hoodie in his hands. Leo didn't need it to be unfolded for him to know it was his. The powder blue and bright orange and tan flame design on the back were enough for him. 

Leo craned his neck to look up at Raph. 

"Leo, I...I..." he fumbled to find the right words. He closed his mouth before opening it again. "Donnie grabbed this for ya." He held the jacket. 

He glanced at Donnie. The softshell put his phone away and was just watching them. His expression was unreadable, which meant his older brother was feeling a torrent of violent emotions. 

He grabbed the pull-over hoodie. He unfolded it, revealing a faded graphic of Lou Jitsu. He was wearing the trademark smirk he and his brothers shared with their father. He winked and pointed with a pair of finger guns right up at Leo. 

What Would Lou Jitsu Do? was under the stylized drawing of their father. 

Leo couldn't hold it in. His breath hitched and fell into Raph's arms, holding the hoodie close to his chest. He wept against Raph's plastron. 

His brother held him tightly. "I got you, bro, you're safe." His large frame engulfed him. 

Over his sobs were patter of two footsteps and Mikey and Donnie joined them. They slipped into Raph's hold and hugged Leo around the middle. Splinter climbed on top of the snapper's shell and rested his hand on Leo's head.

The safety of being in his brother's arms was enough for Leo to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be one of my favorites. The 2k3 boys are going to well acquainted with how different their counterparts are with eachother and their Splinter. 
> 
> I decided to give the other chapters titles too. Thank you for the support guys ^^


	6. Art work for the fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the artwork here can be found on my Instagram page goatart_elizabeth

I wanted to share some of the drawings that will come relevant to the story. They’re like mini previews

Donnie and Leo

Leo’s outfit

turtle tots


	7. Chapter 7

"You would not feel tired if you had gone to bed when I told you to, Donatello."

"I know, Sensei. I just had research I needed to do." the words were distorted by a dramatic yawn.

It was seven the next morning, and the downstairs was filled with the earthy aroma of Arabic coffee and chai tea. The scent alone forced Leonardo into a state of alertness. Five hours of sleep was enough for him and his brothers. It always has been.

A one-hour nap wasn't, and their genius brother never learned that lesson. Next to Raph, Mikey bandaged up Donnie's wrist while Splinter took the seat on Donnie's left. The old rat was eying the second youngest with disproval.

"And now your research will be hindered by a mere sprain. You should apologize to your little brother by putting him in this position." He lambasted.

"Aw, Master Splinter, Donnie doesn't need to say sorry. I'm the one who caused it." Mikey came to the purple turtle's defense.

"But if his dumbass went ta bed instead of dickin' around on the net, he would've caught ya 'chuck," Raph jumped it. He nudged Leo in the side. "Yo, I'm right, right?"

Leo rolled his eyes at his brother's crude words but sighed. "Yeah, don't feel bad about it, Mikey. This's vacation isn't like our other visits when we're trying to recover from a big fight. We need to stay on top of our game." He blinked, and his focus shifted to the archway. The footsteps were light, and he didn't almost hear them, but someone stepped on a loose floorboard in the living room.

He closed his eyes. Two...no four of their counterparts were about to join them.

"Yeah, yeah, I messed up. And now I'm paying for it by hearing Raph give me a lecture." Donnie lightly teased, yawning again. "I just need more coffee."

"Coffee sounds pretty good right now." A now-familiar snapper said.

The presence of their counterparts made Leo's brothers jump.

In the archway stood Raphael with his rather tiny father perched on his shoulder. Something about the morning light highlighted the snapper's towering height clearer. Or maybe it was the fact his youngest brother barely reached his chest. Mike wore an over sized hoodie, making him smaller and younger than he was. The hoodie was a deep orange color with an illustration of a baby turtle hiding in its shell.

Sprawled in cursive was _Peek-A-Boo._

“Good morning!” he said in a sing-song voice. Out of the four, Mike was the obvious morning person. Maybe because he was still a child? He was the only not wearing a bandana. Maybe he hadn’t earned one yet?

The soft-shell turtle pushed past his older brother and stalked to a free spot at the table. He pulled out a chair, spun around, and straddled it backward. He hid his face in his arms. Leo mentally shifted to calling this purple turtle Don over Donnie. They would need to talk about names today, but Don and Raphael worked for him.

The younger box-turtle bounced over to his older brother. He pulled him back with his bandana.

"You okay, Dee?" He asked. His toothy smile contrasted to the blank expression on the soft-shell.

"I want to fucking die." He grumbled out. Mike dropped his brother's head unceremoniously.

The teens' father jumped onto the table from Raphael’s shoulder. He pulled his tea cup away from the short rat's twitching. The rat stood and moved to Don's left, still on the table. He pulled Don’s head back again, his other hand on his hip.

"You wouldn't feel like dying if you didn't stay up on your phone, Purple! I told you to go to bed, but noooo, you never listen to me." He chastised. “You need your rest, Donnie. How is your shell going to heal?”

The soft-shell rolled his eyes, his expression one of annoyance and disgust. "Well, _Pa-pa_ , we're not going to be here," he waved his hand around as the other grasped the edge of the chair, "forever. Once we're back in our world, we still need to deal with the Purple Dragons. And I have months of notes I need to go over in preparation to deal with Hun so we can take them down for good. But sure, I’ll waste my time by sleeping."

Leo shot Raph a look. His brother shared it. In a moment of seconds, their brother's counterpart showed how similar and different he was to him. Neither could imagine that tone coming out of Donnie's mouth. But Don wasn't their brother. Not even Raph would this disrespectful to Master Splinter.

It seemed the soft-shell's father was used to it. He calmly put his hands together and pointed at Don. His smile was serene, but the fur stood on end, his ears were flat against his head, and his tail swished behind him. Oh, he was mad.

"You continue using that tone with me, and you'll be asleep for the next ten years." He hissed out.

Don rolled his eyes again and buried his head in his arms. "Whatever."

During the rant, the snapper moved to sit next to his brother. He patted his father's back. "Pops, you know how Donnie gets when he's stressed. He doesn't mean anything by it."

The younger box turtle clasped his brother's shoulder. "Yeah, Dee just needs coffee! And he'll be a ray of sunshine!" He chirped.

The rat's body relaxed in defeat. "Thirteen years raising you, and this is how you talk to me? I don't know who's more disrespectful, Blue or you." He poked Don's arm.

"Leo. Leo's hundred percent worse," Raphael said without hesitation, "because you let him get away with shit."

The rat let out a dramatic sigh. "It's true! Blue knows how to manipulate my emotions." He admitted. “I need a new favorite. Orange? You want to replace Blue?”

Leo’s eyes widen ever slightly. He didn’t dare look at his brothers or father, especially Raph. His younger brother always used Leo’s status as the favorite against him. He didn’t see it. But to hear a Splinter just casually joke about this made it awkward.

The younger Mike leaned back in disgust. “Ew! No! I don’t to be the favorite. I know what that means. I’m not becoming a Splinter Jr, Dad.”

Raphael nodded his head, holding his hands up when their dad turned his attention onto him. “Yeah, no, I got too much pressure being the oldest.”

“I rather jump off a roof.” Don grumbled in his arms.

Leo decided to end this conversation before is brothers turned this one him. "We have more coffee in the kitchen if Donnie hadn't drunk all of it," he said, pointed over to his brother.

"Hey! There's still some left." He whined. He huffed and pulled his hand back from Mikey. He examined the wrappings, searching if it was done right. "Good job, Mike. You've really improved on your first aid skills."

Mikey flashed a grin and held two thumbs up. "It looks like spraining your wrist in training was a good thing, huh?" He turned toward the other turtles across the table. "Hey, other Splinter, Leo made tea. Do you want a cup?"

The tiny Splinter's ears perked up. "I haven't had tea since my teapot turned out to be the Shredder. And you can call me Lou.”

Leo shared looks with his brothers before raising a finger. "Uh...can you explain what you mean by that?"

He was waved off. The smaller rat hopped off the table and stalked to the kitchen door. "Too long of a story," he said before pushing through the door.

Master Splinter got out his chair and hobbled to the door. "Boys, play nice with our guests. I need to speak with my younger companion. Please, do not disturb us." And left.

"I'll get your coffee for you guys." The younger Mike offered. He patted his older brothers' shells before skipping toward the kitchen, but Mikey slid in front of him.

He snapped his fingers and pointed at the bubbly box-turtle. "Yo, dude, you like to cook?"

Somehow, the younger's face lit up even more. "I love to cook! Especially pizza. And pizza rolls and pizza bagels. And wings, hamburgers, fries. And tacos. OH! And nachos. And chalupas. And pie. Cake, fruit smoothies. And pizza. Did I mention pizza—

"Wow, slow down. You're talking too fast even for me, little dude! You want to cook breakfast with me?" Mikey cut him off. "We can make Kitchen Sink skillet." 

"Oh, what's that?" he asked as the older Mike led him into the kitchen.

This left Leo, Raph, and Donnie with Raphael and Don. He was grateful his own counterpart wasn't down here yet. He didn't know how to handle him yet.

"So," Raph dragged out. "How old are you guys anyway? Ya clearly not quadruplets like us."

"Actually, Raph," Donnie started.

"Oh, here, we go." His hotheaded brother rolled his eyes and nudged Leo. "Every time with this guy. We hatched at the same time, Don! We’re a quartet.”

"Accuracy is critical." He argued. He addressed his counterparts. "We technically hatched all at once, but Raph and I share the same biological parents, while Leo and Mikey share theirs. So, in reality, we're two sets of twins. And we're seventeen."

The snapper put his hand to his chest. "Hey, that's how old I am!” He patted Don’s upper shell, making him grunt loudly. “Donnie’s fifteen, though he likes to pretend he’s older. Leo’s fourteen, a few months younger than him, but Dad raised them like twins.”

"That's because Father couldn't tell the difference between a toddler and a baby for several months." The soft-shell pointed out. He looked Leo in the eye then Raph’s. "I love our dad and I would die for him, but he’s a fucking idiot. Michael's thirteen, by the way."

Leo's brows furrowed in thought. "So Mikey was freshly hatched when he was mutated?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I remember waking up in the alley from babies crying after we mutated. II was the size of a four-year-old. Donnie figured out we went from baby turtles to humans' ages based on when we hatched from our shells. I hatched out at four months, for example! And Mikey only hatched three days before being stuck in a tube and injected with ooze." He explained.

"That's fucked," Raph said, leaning back in his chair. "Who experiments on baby turtles? Ain't that like animal cruelty or something?"

"Our second father didn't exactly care about that when he kidnapped Dad and mutated us." Don drawled out.

Donnie raised a brow. "Your second father? Kidnapped your dad?"

"Eh, it's complicated. But Draxum's a good guy now, and they're dating. I think?" Raphael shrugged. "Honestly, I don't want to know."

"Hey, I got a question. Yer the oldest, yeah?" Raph cut in, saving the snapper from any embarrassment . "Are ya the leader?" He shot Leo a leer.

“Here we go,” he muttered and looked down at the floor. He wasn’t going to hear the end of this.

Raphael held his hands up and shook his head. "Oh, no, no. I'm not I was, but when Pops finally made us an official team, he made Leo the leader."

Leo’s head shot up and matched Raph’s leer from a second ago. “You hear that, Raph?”

"Wow, wow!" He waved his hands. He leaned forward on the table and bumped into it, making the drinks tip over. Leo picked his tea up and stopped Raph's coffee from toppling over. Donnie was lucky. His was empty.

Raph didn't care. "Yer tellin' me you two are the oldest, but Splinta made Leo the leader? Is it just some law Splinter always picks assholes to lead the team?"

"Raph, shut up." Leo cut in. He was ignored.

"What's it like to be bossed around by yer baby bro?"

Raphael tapped the table in thought before answering. "I wasn't sure about Splinter's choice; however, Leo's been great so far! He was made for the role. Sure we argue, and I wish he'd listen to my big brother instincts more," he clasped his hands together and pressed them to his cheek. "but I'm so proud of him!"

Don disagreed. He gripped his chair and shouted. "It's a fucking nightmare! Again, I want to die."

“Stop being so dramatic, Donnie.” Raphael groused.

“Dramatic? That’s a real big brother response.” Raph argued. “Not this ‘I’m so proud, he’s cute’ crap.can’t imagine bein’ bossed by Donnie or Mikey. Sounds fuckin’ awful to me.”

“He gets it.” Don said, hitting his older brother’s arm.

“Aw, but its true. I am proud of Leo. Even if he gets on my nerves and I sometimes want to punch him in his smug face.” The last bit was said in a growl.

“And that,” Donnie cut in, “was a Raph response. Leo-Raph fights are universal, huh?”

Don leaned forward on the back of the chair, arms crossed. “I don’t know about yours, but my Leo and Raph only fight when Leo’s being a little dumbfuck.”

“Hey,” Donnie snapped his fingers. “That’s true for us too, only that’s Raph’s position—ow!”

Raph punched Donnie hard in the arm, leaving a bruise. “Can it, genius.”

Leo rolled his eyes, flicking to the archway again. Usagi entered the dining room. The rabbit would tower over the Usagi he knew. He was certainly taller than him. His icy-colored eyes shown brightly and his smile was infections. No matter where Usagi came from, he cold always make Leo smile.

“I haven’t been outside in seven years.” He said, and Leo’s smile fell. “I forgot how beautiful trees are.” He unzipped his hoodie and tied it around his waste before sitting next to Leo. He clasped his hands together in front of him.

“Hey, you’re bracelet’s gone.” Raphael pointed to his hand.

He lifted his wrist and rubbed it. “It fell off.” He leaned back and shoved his hand in his pocket. He tossed a metal band onto the table. “Big Mama’s magic stopped working the moment we landed here.”

Don snatched it and flipped his goggles down. “This’s deader than dead. Cool.” He flipped them back onto his head. “I guess you’re free then? Well, Leo’ll be happy he kept his word.”

“Who’s this Big Mama?” Donnie asked, curious.

“She runs the Battle Nexus,” the rabbit explained, losing his joy. “She bought me at an auction when I was twelve. I’ve been fighting there for four years now.” He took back the band. “And now I don’t have to go back.”

“Your Battle Nexus sounds different from ours.” Leo said after a moment. “Is that how you know each other?”

Usagi gave Leo a withering look. “I don’t know them. We just three days ago.”

“Yeah...we never really had proper introduction.” Raphael said. he raised his hand. “Hello!”

The rabbit’s smile returned. “Hello, to you too.” He chuckled. “You’re going to tell your brother we’re not going to get married right away, correct?”

“Ah, hell you heard that?”

Usagi pointed to his ears. “Ignoring the fact I’m a rabbit, you do realize you were talking loudly while I just down the hall, no?” He turned toward the other turtles at the table. “Leonardo saw me once in a fight and decided we’re going to grow old together before even talking to me.”

Leo felt the immediate weight of Raph leaning on his shoulder. “Oh, yeah? Sounds familia’, don’t it, big brother?”

He shoved Raph off of him. “Shut up,” he grumbled, making his younger brother cackle. He didn’t miss the amused looks between Raphael and Don.

Donnie pulled out of his chair and stood. He stretched and yawned again. He moved behind Leo and leaned over him, offering Usagi a wide grin. “You think you have it bad? It took our Usagi two fights to win our brother over. Our Leo likes to play hard to get.”

“Do you want a matching wrist, Donatello?” He bit out, feeling his cheeks warm up. And with Usagi and his brothers’ counterparts laughing joining Raph in their mocked laughter, he was now the one who wanted to die. He buried his face in hands to hide the dark green blush crawling across his cheeks. “Please, shut up.”

Donnie backed up quickly, holding his hands up. “I’m going to get my laptop. And you two aren’t getting a your coffee any time soon if you just sit there. I think our Mikey’s distracting yours.” He wiggled his non injured fingers at the two.

~~

Donnie headed up the stairs, passing Casey and April on his way up. "Morning, guys." He said with a yawn.

April stopped on the stairs but let Casey go. The two shared a chaste kiss before he headed down. "Mornin', Don.' He called.

April crossed her arms. "You didn't sleep much last night, did you?"

"Well, good morning to you too." He said, yawning more. "I already heard the riot act from Master Splinter. I was doing important research."

"On what?" She asked, putting her hair up in her usual messy bun.

Donnie looked up the stairs to see if a particular red-eared slider was coming down. Once he was sure no one would interrupt them, he leaned forward and lowered his voice to a gentle whisper. "I was doing research on how to help victims of sexual assault," he explained. "I want to make sure I know how to help Leonardo as best I can. It's something our family's never dealt with before."

She grabbed Donnie's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Donnie, you're lovely. But you're not trained in psychology. This's different than a physical wound." She bit her lip and looked away from him. "I had a friend who was assaulted a little over a year ago. Nothing anyone did could help him. He had to leave the country to really overcome what happened. He's now only getting better mentally. Though I'm worried by recent events in his life, he might relapse back into being self-destructive again."

Donnie pulled back from her, stunned at hearing this for the first time. "Oh, April, I had no idea you went through that. Did the police catch the rapist at least?"

April rubbed her neck, looking toward the dining room. "No. My friend couldn't report it." Her eyes flickered back to Donnie. "What I'm trying to warn you, Don, you don't know how long the other versions of you will be here. It will take a long time for Leo to recover. I don't want you to get upset when they leave, and Leonardo's not better."

"But if I can even help a little bit, I want to try." He explained. He frowned. "Who hurt your friend? Maybe my bros and I can dish out justice."

Her eyes flickered back to the living room's entrance. "It was a couple of guys from the Purple Dragons. Casey took care of it months ago, Donnie. Don't worry about it." She faced him again and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I know you'll help Leo as best as you can."

Donnie squeezed her hand back. "Thank you, April. And I'm sorry about your friend," he added before turning on his heel to head up the stairs. He missed her one final look at the living room.

He took a sharp turn down the hall, heading toward the door opposite the bathroom. He opened the attic's door but paused. The sound of a muffled whine pulled on his attention. It came from the furthest bedroom.

He strained his ears to hear more. The wines turned into pleading sobs, and Donnie didn't need to listen to more. He dashed over, sliding to a stop. He ripped the door open.

Leonardo thrashed in the bed wildly. He was fighting off against a man who wasn't there. A chant of nos escaped Leo's lips.

Donie didn't hesitate and went to his side. He leaned on the bed and took the younger teen's shoulders, and gently shook him. "Hey, you're safe. Leo, you need to wake up, please. He's not here."

Leo's eyes flew open, letting out a choked sob. He rolled on his side, curling next to Donnie's leg. He trembled violently. Donnie rubbed his shell in small circles, staying silent. He shifted on the bed to lay more on the pillows and pulled Leo in for a hut. The slider accepted the comfort with earnestness and hugged him around the middle.

He wasn't sure how long they laid in bed. The scent of sausage, eggs, and spices drifted up the stairs at some point. Donnie's stomach gnawed at him from his earlier training, and Leo's own rumbled, but neither made an effort to move. Leo's breathing grew steady, and his trembling subsided.

Once Donnie was sure he had recovered from the nightmare, he finally spoke up. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No." The word came out quickly, but it was firm. Donnie didn't dare push. Part of it was to avoid upsetting the boy even further. The other reason was that he had been trained to follow Leonardo. And that training extended to other Leonardos, even ones younger than him.

God forbid he run into an evil version of his big brother.

"Okay, we don't need to." He shifted again on the bed. Leo lifted his head, resting his chin on Donnie's plastron.

"Where's my family?” the younger teen’s voice broke Donnie.

"They're downstairs, probably enjoying a nice breakfast." He said, offering a tiny smile. "Do you want me to bring you a plate of food?"

Leo rolled over onto his shoulder. His eyes were lifeless. "No. I'm not going to hideaway. It's going to worry my family. I don't want to do that." He sat and stretched. he slid off the bed and scanned the room. "Ah-ha! There're my swords."

Donnie got up too and moved around the bed to watch what the younger teen was doing. The slider dug through a purple duffle bag. "Oh, thank fucking god." He pulled out a belt. He flipped open the lid of the bag that was attached to the side and pulled something blue. "My phone didn't break when last night."

He pressed his thumb to the back, and the screen lit up. "And it's still mostly charged." He returned it to its spot. Despite the smile gracing his lips, he was still empty.

He stood and clicked the belt in its place before tugging his hoodie over it. He grabbed his swords and strapped the band over his chest. He patted the strap. "I know it's weird, but I gotta have my swords on me. My brothers think I'm paranoid, but ever since Shredder destroyed our old home, I want to be prepared for anything."

Donnie held his hands up. "You get no judgment from me." he used to judge his brother for the same thing, but he couldn't do it after Karai had done to their home. He understood why Leo walked around armed. "Is that your dad?" He asked. "When he was a human? You look like him. Sort of." As much as a mutated turtle could resemble a person.

Leo held the hood out. "yeah," his voice was so quiet, it worried Donnie that he was forcing himself.

"Are you sure you want to go downstairs?" He asked, gently grasping his shoulder. "There's going to be a lot of people down there."

The slider didn't answer. Leo raised his hand slapped his own face. Donnie snatched his hand away as if he was the one hit. "Are you okay?" He asked, alarmed. "Why did you hit yourself?"

Leo stretched by bending over, cracking his bones in the process. He snapped his head and flashed a wicked smirk. A spark was in his eyes that wasn't there a second go. "Trust me, I got this."

The sudden change worried Donnie more, but he kept silent. This was a Leonardo after wall, and he's not supposed to question his brother. Unlike Raph, he took following Leo seriously.

It's why his trip to his 'science' convention caused him guilt.

He trailed behind the slider dutifully. The younger teen walked with his chest puffed out and bravado in his step that Donnie was used to from Mikey. Maybe it was the side-effect of being raised by a movie star? How could the two Leos be so similar and yet, were the opposites? The slider was the perfect hybrid between his oldest and youngest brothers; it scared Donnie.

As they neared the stairs, hysterical laughter reached them. The noise was obnoxious and wasn't pleasant to Donnie. He cringed as whoever was laughing began to snort.

"Huh, someone must've said something pretty damn funny for Dad to laugh like that," Leo said. He shrugged and skipped down the stairs, limping while doing so.

When they reached the bottom, Donnie stopped and surveyed the living room. Sure enough, it was Lou who was laughing. And he was the only one. On the couch with him were the two Mikeys, sitting between Lou and Master Splinter. Usagi and the snapper were sitting on the coffee table while April and Casey shared the lazy boy chair. His older brothers were leaning against the far wall with the soft-shell turtle.

Everyone had a plate of the kitchen-sink skillet dish Mikey was an expert on, though Usagi had a cup of yogurt in his hands.

Though, despite the food in front of them, no one ate except for the rabbit. Everyone wore matching disbelieving expressions. Lou's three other sons were obviously embarrassed by their father's behavior. At least the youngest could be distracted by Klunk.

"Oh, no." Don groaned, watching the slider stroll over to their father.

Leonardo leaned over the couch's armrest. "What's so funny, Dad?"

Lou breathed heavily, clutching his stomach. "April was telling us how she met her turtles," he got out before falling into a giggling fit.

Leo stood and looked over at the couple. He scratched his head. "You're April?" Pointing at the redhead. His eyes fell on Casey. "Who are you?"

"Uh, Casey Jones? What? You’s guys don't got one of me?" He asked, putting his hand on his chest, offended.

The slider's brows rose upward. Leo snapped his head toward his big brother. "That's Casey!?" He exclaimed.

Raphael rubbed his beak. "Yeah, we're shocked too."

"Hey, I'm trying to tell a funny joke!" Lou snapped at his sons.

"It isn't funny, Dad," Don said. He huffed and leaned against the wall. "And you're wondering why I'm like this." He muttered to the box turtle in red.

Donnie stood next to his oldest brother, who was sitting next to the archway. "well, I'm curious what's funny.

"Thank you!" The slider shouted. "You know what, I'm calling you Nice Donnie from now on. Don, you're Asshole Donnie." He said, pointing to his brother. He ignored the bird the soft-shell offered in retaliation. "So, what happened when April met them?"

"You know that annoying kid that terrorizes you and your brothers for YouTube?" He asked, giggling again.

"Baxter Stockboy?" he questioned.

Donnie raised a brow at that name. Stockman's name was...oh...why was the universe dumb? He hid his face behind his hands and shook his head.

"She worked for him!" He giggled more.

Leo's grin grew. "You worked for a little boy? That is hilarious," he snickered, pointing at her.

April crossed her arms in a huff. "He's not a boy in this world. He's a grown man in his forties."

The slider's smile stretched wide across his face as unbridled joy engulfed him. "Wait, wait, you're telling me, wait for it, he’s Baxter Stockman?" He doubled over, holding his stomach, and laughed in an identical manner his father had been just seconds ago. His father joined in, highlighting they even sounded similar. "Another good one, Leon!"

The snapper let out a growl. “Why are you two gotta be so embarrassing? It’s really not that funny.”

The two stopped laughing, their scowling faces matched. “You know what, Raphie? You’re just jealous me and Daddy,” he held his hand up and flipped on finger over the other, “are like this.”

Donnie caught sight of his older brothers mouthing ‘Daddy’ to each other. He decided to wasn’t his place to judge. He was starting to think Lou may have four sons, but Leonardo was treated as if he was a daughter.

Again, Donnie didn’t judge.

“The hell I am.” The oldest shook his head and looked around the room. “I’m so sorry these two. The jokes are just gonna get worse from here.”

After the two had calmed down, the room fell into quiet conversations in different groups. Usagi was telling Master Splinter and April about his old Sensei, Katsuichi. Lou listened to his youngest about the comic book the two Mikeys were making. The smaller rat was genuinely interested, offering suggestions. The smaller box turtle clung to Klunk, hugging the large tomcat to his chest. The cat was unbothered by the attention slept peacefully on his lap.

Raphael, Raph, Casey, and the older Mikey were deep in wrestling conversation, comparing different wrestlers in the universe.

Leo didn't see the appeal of wrestling.

This left the two Leos and Donnies. Leo and Donnie always got along, for the most part. When they did fight, it was usually over something serious.

While they sat in comfortable silence between them, Leo eyed their younger counterparts with a mix of annoyance and curiosity. The slider and soft-shell were fighting over a bowl of blueberries. Don was on his back, holding the berries out of his younger brother's reach. With his other hand, he pushed against Leo's cheek. He used his height to keep the slider away.

"Get off, 'Nardo!" He whined. "Raph! Tell Leo to leave me alone."

Raphael was in the middle of telling a story about how he was a professional wrestler's best man when Don called. He groaned and glared daggers at the slider. "Leo! Get off, Donnie!"

"Tell Donnie to share!" He shot back.

He let out a frustrated grunt. "Why did Draxum want four? He could've just had Mikey and me, but nooo, had to pick these two dumbasses."

Master Splinter's ears flickered in disproval at the language. Leo knew his father would tell grown adults to swear in their home. Hearing three out of the four counterparts of his sons must be driving him mad. And Lou didn't chastise them at all for swearing.

"Wow, Raphie, these two fight like we do," Mikey said, putting his arm around their red-clad brother. "Totally strange, right?"

"Strange ain't the word I'd use, Mike," he groused, shaking his head.

The two didn’t stop fighting over the bowl of berries. They rolled with now Leo on his shell. Don kept the food in the bowl and held it up above his head as the slider struggled to reach for it.

“Haha!

“Screw you for being tall.” Leo hissed out.

“Boys! Stop fighting like petty children,” Lou finally got involved, though he was passive.

Raphael watched for another long moment before sighing deeply. He cracked his knuckles and neck, before standing up. “Okay, I’m ending this.”

The two younger turtles squeaked out, “Oh, no,” at the same time. The snapper pulled them apart easily and sat them back down. He took the bowl of blueberries grabbed a handful and ate some himself before handing it back to the soft-shell. Smug his little brother got none, he returned to eating them

“Now where was I?” Raphael asked, sitting back down. “Oh, right, the wedding! Little Dr. Rude over here barged into Ghostpepper’s room...”

Donnie scooted around Leo and moved between him and the slider. Leo wouldn’t vocalize it out loud, but e was grateful. He wanted nothing to do with his counterpart. Donnie can play doctor with him. He took the excuse of taking his half finished plate out into the kitchen to fully get away.He’ll just eat in there and tell his father he was going for a run.

Donnie slid closer to the slider and offered his bowl of fruit. They weren’t blueberries, but plump strawberries and pineapple. He eaten enough from the breakfast skillet anyway. “So that phone of yours?”

“Oooo,” he cooed. “Bribery, I approve.” He gleefully took the fruit and traded it with his phone. he pressed his middle finger to the back and the screen lit up with life. “Since most of the apps don’t even exist yet, don’t bother looking through them. You can go through my pics.” He reached over and flicked the screen up and clicked on his gallery.

“This’s some serious advancement in phones.” He said in awe, scrolling through the images. “It’s fascinating you can hold so much on here with it being so thin.”

Most of the pictures were self portraits of the slider with his brothers or just simply of his brothers. There were some pictures that were obviously taken from the internet, but Donnie didn’t find those interesting. He noticed two girls always showing up in the pictures. A dark skinned girl with curly auburn hair in pink glasses. Her favorite color was obviously yellow as everything she wore had yellow in it. Most of the pictures with her had Donatello in them too, even the ones Leo shared with her. In one of the photos, she was sandwiched between the two in a shimmering, golden prom dress and they wore black suits. While Donnie’s counterpart was less formal with his shirt unbuttoned with his plastron exposed, Leo cleaned up nicely in his three-piece.

That was their April. He didn’t need verbal confirmation to know.

The other girl in the photos was less...put together than the other. Her hair was cut short close to her head. She was always in wifebeaters, red flannel, and torn up jeans. Her hockey mask and gulf bag screamed Casey Jones. He clicked on one image to get a better look at her. She was sitting on top of Raphael’s left shoulder, dwarfed by the snapper. The look the two shared was similar to the secret glances their Casey and April would have.

Ah! Oh, he was so going to tease Raph with that.

He pushed the image down, brining back the mountain of pics Leo had stored on his phone. He scrolled through further down and stopped.

One picture caught his eye. He tapped it, expanding the screen. It was a picture someone took of Leo and Mikey. While the younger box turtle was adorable in his oversized sweater, it was what Leo was wearing that pulled on Donnie’s interest. The baby-blue gym shorts and matching hoodie hid Leo’s shell, accentuated his hips. The maroon shirt and thigh-highs complemented his apple-green skin. The outfit screamed gay. Literally. Leo advertised his homosexuality that Donnie’s older brother wouldn’t even dream of doing. His Leo was far too reserved and conservative to think about donning a rainbow flag, let alone wear a shirt that said ‘Sounds Gay. I’m In.’

He wondered how much of the outfit was pride or just to push the buttons of everyone around and stand out. with this Leonardo, he had a feeling it was the latter. Either way, Leo was cute. No, no, cute was too innocent of a word...

“Aren’t you worried he’ll see something he shouldn’t?” Don asked, leaning over Leo to look at the phone.

Donnie broke his train of thought and pushed the picture down as if he had be caught doing something wrong.

The slider elbowed his brother back. “Unlike you, I don’t record when I break the law,” he hissed out.

“I was looking at the pictures of April and Casey,” Donnie said, smiling at his younger counterpart. He went back to the three in formal attire. “This’s your April, right?”

Matching his brother’s cocky smirk, the soft-shell pointed at the screen. “I look damn good in that picture. Why haven’t you send me a copy, ‘Nardo?”

Leo shrugged. “I’m lazy,” he took his phone back. “Yeah, that’s our April. We were her prom dates.”

At the sound of her name, April pulled away from the conversation she was passively in, leaving Splinter and Usagi to talk. She joined the three of them on the floor, sitting on the floor.

“May I take a look?” She asked.

Leo tapped on the screen three times before giving it to her. “There you go!”

“Aww, you three look adorable!” She cooed. Her mouth twitched downward. “You went to her prom? As her dates?”

“You see, her date dumped her to go out with a popular girl, so being the amazing best friend that I am,” Don said, closing his eyes and placing his hand on his chest, “I jumped in to save the day.”

Leo cupped his mouth and loudly whispered. “Actually, he went with his villainous ex-girlfriendand dumped him when he showed up. She stole his wrist band in the process too. I was April’s date and he just tagged along afterwards,” He leaned back against the wall, putting his hands behind his head. “But who needs details?”

“Isn’t dangerous for you to go to a school dance?” She said, concern they were to open.

Don and Leo shared a look and shrugged. “No? You’d be surprised how many people just accept us walking around.”

Donnie leaned around Leo. “You had a villainous ex?”

“It sounds like her date was villainous,” April pointed to the screen. “He dumped her for a popular girl? I don’t get it, she looks so sweet.”

“April is known for hanging out with freaky, green-skinned, cancer patients. She’s not well liked,” Leo explained. “And this weirdo decided to date a known Purple Dragon! Not just someone we know is a PD, but a high ranking leader with her own squad of dorks. And he just decided it was a good idea. He invited her to our home!”

His voice rose, causing everyone to stop what they’re talking bout and turn toward the four. Donnie’s mouth was wide open. How could his counterpart be careless and stupid?

“Kendra already knew where we lived at, thank you very much.” Don fired back, arms crossed. “Also, she’s hot, so I was justified.”

“Dude, ya went out with a PD?” Raph asked, now barging into their conversation.

“Again, she’s hot!” He repeated, putting emphasis on the word. “Now maybe it was a mistake to invite her to our new home after the Shredder wrecked our old one—

“Maybe!?” His brothers and father shouted.

“But it’s been three months, so it’s okay.” He waved their concern off.

April shook her head and turned to Leo. “Hey, why wasn’t Casey her date? Are they not dating?”

Leo leveled one more glare at his brother. “Uh, no...Casey’s...you know what? I’ll show you.” he took the phone back and scrolled through his images.

Casey crawled over to them and leaned over April’s shoulder. “I think I’m a chick in their world,” he guessed. “Its why you’s guys keep asking ‘dat’s Casey’ in a shocked, almost horrified voice.”

“Wow, now I’m scared,” Mikey started, leaning over April’s other side. “Casey actually said something smart.” He snickered, even when the vigilante pushed him back.

“That’s rather astute of you,” Donnie praised, though his eyes weren’t on their friend. His attention flickered between the two Raphs. He wanted to see his brother’s reaction when he found out.

“Hey, I’m smarter than I look!” He defended.

“So, ya graduated from kid shoe size IQ to men’s?” Raph teased. He moved to lean next to Don. They were on the ones to laugh at the joke.

“Shut up, Raph. After meeting you’s dorks, I’m glad I’m an only kid.” Casey spat out, punching him in the shoulder.

Raph wouldn’t be laughing for long, Donnie thought, amused. His eyes flickered to Leo. The slider curled closer to the wall, trying to make himself smaller as he looked for the right photo. He was being crowded. He didn’t know how to tell the others to back up without calling attention to the slider.

“Ah-ha! There’s the pic!” Leo said, snapping his fingers. He handed the phone to April. “Excuse me, I gotta stretch.” He hopped to his feet and danced around everyone to get to the other side of the living room, where it was empty and spacious.

“Oh my god.” April said slowly. She looked up at Raphael, mouth hung open. The snapper looked away, bashful. He whistled innocently. Mikey caught a glance and his face lit up. He whipped his head between Raph and Casey, glee creeping across his face.

“What!? I want to see!” The vigilante took the phone away. “I knew it, I was a girl.” He said before looking at the picture. He pulled the phone back and examined whatever photo Leo had pulled up.

His dissent into horror was slow, but comical to at least Donnie. His smile fell and his eyes widened. His shoulders deflated. He gripped his hair, dropping the phone on his lap. “No, no nononono!” He repeated.

Raphael’s brows furrowed. “Hey! You’re acting like it’s gross,” sounded hurt. Casey ignored him.

Raph reached over and snatched the phone from his friend. “Please, tell me it’s what I think it is.” He looked at the screen, then back at Casey, then at the phone. Pure joy engulfed his face, shocking his younger brothers. He jumped to his feet, shoving the phone against Leo’s chest.

He punched his hands together. “Fuck yeah!” At the same time, Casey let out a frustrated scream into his hands.

“Raphael!” Master Splinter yelled. “Watch your tongue.”

“Sorry, Masta’! But you don’t get it.” He pointed at his best friend. “I’m five-hundred dollas richer! Pay up, Jones!”

April jumped to her feet, hands on her hips. “What did you do, Casey Jones?”

Casey let out a pitiful sob. “We made a bet.”

Donnie scratched his head, looking at his older brother. “What kind of bet?”

“I betted Jones that if he was a bitch—

“Raphael!” Splinter cut him off.

—that he’d be all over me! And this big, beautiful turtle fell out da sky and won me half a grand!” He bent over the distraught Casey and punched him in the shoulder. “I can’t believe I won! We’re doin’ more drunken bets, Case.”

“You were drunk?”

The mood of the room shifted to mirth and warmth to an ice box. Leo stood in the archway, arms crossed. His cold fury oozed off of him in waves. He stalked over to his red-clad brother, inches apart from each other. Raph stood his ground, matching the oldest’s hard stare with his own.

“It was a couple of beers. And yer missin’ the big picture,bro,” Raph hissed out. “I just won five-hundred bucks. Five Bens.”

“But you were drunk with Casey, Raph! What if you’re jumped by Purple Dragons or the Foot?” Leo pointed out, craning his neck to look up at his younger brother.

“Oh get off yer high horse, Leo! Yer so damned paranoid all the goddamn time. It’s drivin’ fuckin’ nuts!” He yelled. “I was with Casey all night! It ain’t like we’re drinking hard shit ‘n wanderin’ the streets at night.”

“My paranoia,” he used air quotes on the word, “should drive you to be better and think of your damn actions, Raphael Hamato.”

Raph let out a guttural hiss from the back of his throat only a turtle could hear. His hands danced over his sai handles. “Yer bitch ass did not just use my full name?” He growled.

Leo reached for his katana hilt. “I did. You want to make a fool out of yourself or you want to let go of your weapons, little bro.”

“Wow!”

The youngest turtle of either group jumped to his feet and ran between the two warring box turtles. “What are you guys doing!? You can’t use your weapons! You two are brothers!” Mikey put his hand on his hips. Standing next to the older box turtles, made him even younger.

“This don’t concern ya, kid.” Raph pushed Mike back, not breaking eye-contact. “Ya want to go, Leo? We can go right now. It’s been awhile since I pummeled yer face in.” He cracked his knuckles.

The older Mikey stood and harshly whispered, though it was loud enough for the smaller turtle to hear. “Dude, you don’t want to get in between them when they’re like this. Just let them fight it out.”

Donnie got to his feet and leaned over the snapper. “You should get him out of there,” he warned. “I don’t know about how you fight with your Leo, but they can get pretty violent.”

Raphael gulped. “Hey, little man, maybe you should let them work it out the way they’re used to.”

Mikey stomped passed Raph and planted his feet. “Dr. Feelings is in the house, baby, and I know exactly what you two need! You guys can’t fight it out, you need to hug it out instead.” He wrapped his arms around himself. “Now, give each other a hug!”

“Dr. Feelings?” Leo questioned, dropping his hand to his side.

“Listen, kid, I don’t know what yer on about, but we don’t do the touchy-feely shit,” Raph groused. “We punch eachotha until one can’t move.”

“Miguel,” the slider said in a sing-song voice, “maybe you should let them be. Not everyone is like our family. Sometimes hugs don’t work.”

“I see,” the younger turtle pressed his hands together. His smile was still bright and cheery as it had been since he woke up this morning. “I see Dr. Feelings isn’t going to work with you two. I guess I’ll break out Dr. Delicate-Touch.”

The two elder box-turtles exchange matching looks. The younger Mikey was making them forget their heated argument from a second ago just being odd. If it had been their own Mikey would’ve been hit by now.

Raphael stood up, holding his hands out. “Mikey, I think you’re sticking your beak where it doesn’t belong.”

“Nonsense!” He waved his hand at his brother’s direction. His smile dropped and was replaced with hot anger. he grabbed the older teens by their shells, taking them by surprise. he pulled them down to eye level, slamming their heads together in the process. “You’re going to hut it out, or you’re going to face my wrath!” He snapped. “Brothers don’t use their weapons on their brothers! Do I make myself clear?”

The two pulled away from the younger turtle, hands up defensively. They wore matching shocked expressions, gawking at Mikey. “Wow, okay, Kid, we aint gonna fight!”

“We’ll hug it out, just relax.” Leo said, sounding as if he was talking down a wild animal.

The two faced each other, taking a deep breath, before going in for a hug. “This’s kid’s certifiable,” he hissed in Leo’s ear. “How grounded ya think I am?”

“At least a month, but, hey you got five-hundred dollars you can use on eBay,” he whispered, almost enjoying the contact. they rarely hugged unless one of them was dying. “You should give some to the snapper. Without him dating his Casey, you’d owe ours.”

“Shit, ya right.” He patted Leo’s shell and pulled away. Okay, kid, we hugged. you good?”

“Peachy!” He chirped.

“You did well, my son!” Lou praised, grinning wide. “Exactly how I handle Blue and Purple when they’re fights get serious beyond petty squabbles.”

“Thanks, Dad! I try,” Mikey said. He skipped over to April. He didn’t register hers or anyone who knew the two stunned reactions. “Hey, April, since you told us about how they met you, why don’t we ease the tension with how my brothers and I met our April! Donnie filmed it.”

April let out a nervous laugh. She was worried Leo and Raph were seriously going to fight in front of strangers no less. Easing the tension sounded good to her. “Sure why not. You recorded it?”She asked, now addressing the soft-shell.

“I record everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had been longer, but I had to break it up. Honestly, when I planned this fic out, I didn’t think the story would be this long.
> 
> I do hope I kept who was who clear. There’s not going to be many big group fics anyway, I just wanted to set up some contrasting dynamics. 
> 
> the picture in this chapter can be found here https://www.instagram.com/p/CMDvB5vnR8Z/ and here is the speed paint video https://www.instagram.com/p/CMJfDhcHTme/ ^^

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to my mind and decided to crank out this fic. I’m going with the ages I originally thought the rise characters would have before I looked on the fan wiki. Raph is seventeen, Donnie has just turned fifteen, Leo is still fourteen and Mikey is thirteen, but barely. I was kinda hoping for a dramatic age difference, but *shrug* oh well. The 2k3 boys are all seventeen. 
> 
> Also fair warning, and I do hope this doesn’t happen, but I will keep the tone as seamless a s possible as I switch between the darker elements of the story to the lighter moments.


End file.
